Summer Lovin'
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: When Kurt returns home from NYADA for summer vacation he meets Harry. His dad's sexy, British and utterly charming new employee and things get a little crazy from there. A light hearted summer romance story. Harry Potter/Kurt Hummel pairing. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Lovin'**

**April**

"I can't imagine after all you've been through taking on a baby. How do you manage Andy?" Carole Hudson-Hummel twirled the cord of her home phone around her finger as she spoke to her late husband's aunt Andromeda Tonks. Despite living in a different country and only being related by marriage Andy had been the only member of Christopher's family to help out after his death. Even now that her husband Ted had passed and Carol had remarried Andy made a point to call once a week.

"Honestly darling I'm glad to have him. Losing Ted and then my sweet Dora so soon after I don't think I could have managed if Teddy didn't need me. As it is this little boy has given me a new lease on life but enough about me dear, how is Burt?" Carole sighed as her thoughts were turned to her husband.

"He's managing, you know him always putting on a brave face but I'm scared Andy. I don't want to lose him." Carole couldn't keep the slight shake from her voice. She rarely spoke to anyone about Burt's prognosis. The doctors seemed very positive but cancer was still CANCER and Carole couldn't shake the fear of losing the only man she'd really loved since Finn's father died.

"Try not to be so negative darling. From what you've told me his chances are very good. Just take care of him, keep him from overworking himself and I'm sure he will pull through." Carole let out a shaky chuckle.

"You make it sound so easy but the man is determined. He's worried about money and spending more and more time in the shop. Finn's decided to go off to school and with Kurt at NYADA the tuition bills are piling up. With his medical expenses on top he insists there's no money to hire more mechanics. I just don't know how to make him see reason."

"Hmm you know I think I have a way to help you with that Carole. My Teddy has a godfather you know. He's as kind a boy as you'll ever meet and he's got a real love of mechanical work. He's had jobs at a few shops but I'm afraid he's been a bit sabotaged."

"Sabotaged?"

"Yes quite, he was dating my nephew Draco and I'm afraid he's a bit of a snob. Didn't like Harry coming home all covered in grease and whatnot so he kept showing up and making a fuss. And well you know how mechanic types can be as soon as they found out Harry's preferences lay away from the norm they fired him. Harry was crushed of course, the first time but he picked himself up and tried again only to have the same thing happen."

"How horrible!"

"It really is and finally he's wised up and kicked my nephew to the curb but word's got round to the local shops and now no one will hire him. He doesn't really need the money, he inherited a rather sizable fortune when he turned seventeen but he so loves the work my heart just breaks for him."

"Oh how awful that poor boy! But you said that could solve my problem? I don't think Burt would hire him Andy, not because he's gay but Burt is just so worried about money!"

"Didn't you hear me say he doesn't need money? That's my point I haven't talked to him but I bet if you and Burt put him up and kept him fed he'd work for nothing!"

* * *

**May**

Burt Hummel knew that being gay didn't have to mean dressing in designer clothes and walking around in heels. That said his frame of reference was a little skewed, his son Kurt put the flame in flaming and he was okay with that but Burt had only ever met Blaine and Rachel Berry's dads. That was why when Carole asked him to take in a gay english mechanic who was willing to work for free he was a little skeptical. Carole was relentless however pulling out all the stops in her mission to take on a new mechanic and lay off the long hours in his shop in favor of restful recuperation.

When Burt tried to picture what the new mechanic might look like the closest he could get were the mechanic's from Finn's Glee club performance of Grease. It was with this tentative image in mind that Burt arrived at the Lima Bus Depot and waited for his new mechanic. The boy's flight from England had landed in New York and the boy had taken a Greyhound the last leg of the trip. Burt arrived in time to watch the bus unload. A well dressed boy stepped off and Burt winced but was relieved to see him approach and hug a waiting woman. Burt watched as the rest of the passengers filtered off.

Soon the bus was empty and Burt still had no idea which passenger was his mechanic. Most of the passengers had greeted family and soon only two or three were left lingering on the platform. An older man who had promptly settled himself on a bench and fallen asleep, a nervous looking woman who kept scanning the platform anxiously as if expecting someone to appear and a slim scruffy looking teenage boy. The kid was short probably about 5' 3" or 5' 4" if Burt was feeling generous, he wore a loose white T-Shirt with a grease stain near his shoulder and hole just above the hem. His jeans seemed to fit him fine but one knee was torn and not in the stylish way that had become popular a few years back Burt was pretty sure that if his son had seen the outfit he would have burned it.

The boy had glanced around the station before lugging his bag over and leaning against a wall. Clearly content to wait for whomever would be sent to get him. Burt approached him with a friendly smile.

"Harry Potter?"

The boys eyes snapped up and rested on Burt's face.

"Burt Hummel?" The boy's voice was confident and his eyes were hard but his face relaxed into a friendly smile when Burt nodded and held out his hand. The boy, Harry shook it firmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I can't tell you how thankful I am for this opportunity." Burt smiled feeling better about the arrangement already. The kid looked like a mechanic and a firm handshake says a lot about a man.

"Well I'm glad to have you Harry, come on I parked out back." They headed for the parking lot after Harry brushed of Burt's attempt to help with his bag. Burt drove him to the garage first and with the test clear in his voice asked him to change the oil on his car. Harry didn't hesitate grabbing tools and shimmying under the car. Impressively Harry completed the change in just under ten minutes, Burt's personal best was eight minutes. HIs shop advertised twenty minute changes and Harry had already topped what the other's could manage so with a grin and a handshake Harry had a new job and Burt had a new mechanic.

* * *

Harry had been working cars since he was nine, when Vernon Dursley had handed him the user's manual for his new company car and the supplies for an oil change and promised him no meals for a week if he damaged it. It had taken Harry four hours of careful reading and diagram interpretation but he'd managed it. In hindsight he suspected some magic may have come into play as well but he couldn't be sure. After that it was usual for Harry to maintain the Dursley cars just as he maintained the yard and the house.

Over the years Vernon couldn't resist the temptation to brag about his mechanical prowess to his neighbors and coworkers and soon Harry was repairing their cars as well with Vernon taking the credit. Luckily Harry found he loved it, working with his hands and learning the ins and outs of what makes things go. He loved that he could stalk through Petunia's normally spotless house covered in grease and she could only scowl and point him to the bathroom to clean up. He took particular pleasure in "accidentally" tripping and smearing grease on her carpets, even with the smack across his head he would inevitably receive.

After Harry finished the accelerated post war N.E.W.T's program and failed spectacularly in Potions he decided that despite Kingsley's assurance that the Auror Corps would still be thrilled to have him a job in law enforcement was not in his future. Instead he spent a month tearing down the charms on Sirius's flying motorcycle and then tearing down the engine to see what changes his godfather had made. At the end of the month he'd put the thing back together with new parts as needed and found his calling.

The month Harry had spent working in a small family owned mechanics shop had been the happiest he'd been since before the war. He worked hard all day and came home sore but content with Draco waiting for him. At first Draco was good about it though his attitude was that of someone indulging the whimsy of an amusing child rather than supportive lover. Eventually however Draco had become less amused and when Harry had, completely by accident, ruined one of Draco's dress robes by tossing his grease stained t-shirt onto the top of the laundry pile Draco had reacted. He blew into the shop all righteous fury and angry scolding, giving Harry a vicious lecture in front of Harry's boss and coworkers. It was embarrassing but Harry couldn't stay mad at Draco at least not anymore. Not even when he found out two days later that his boss didn't want 'A fairy' for a mechanic.

He'd only lasted two weeks at the next shop before Draco had come in a made a scene. Harry was pretty sure this one had been on purpose but still forgave Draco. Harry was unsurprised to find himself out of a job but was surprised to find his former employer had called around to warn the other mechanic's in the area not to hire him. That had hurt but Harry tried to make the best of it. He still had Draco so he bought an old junker and started to restore it to pass the time. A week later Draco had announced his intention to marry and produce a Malfoy heir. The other man had actually been shocked when Harry ended their relationship.

So when a week later Andromeda had called to tell him that a distant relative of her late muggle husband owned a mechanics shop and was terrified her husband would work himself to death, he jumped on the job. She'd explained that the muggle man had been diagnosed with cancer but was too worried about money to cut back his own hours and hire someone new. When she told him he could work in the shop in exchange for food and board instead of money Harry had been thrilled. He didn't need money but the idea of having someone else feed him three square meals a day was too good to pass up. Especially considering Andy's assurances that his sexuality wouldn't be an issue.

So nearly a year to the day after the final battle Harry found himself on a Greyhound bus to Lima, Ohio. He'd apparated to New York but agreed with Andromeda that he ought to meet up with them using muggle transportation just to keep up appearances. Burt Hummel was kind man and Harry quickly settled into life at the Hummel residence with Carole treating him more like another son then an employee. Harry had found most mother's did this and suspected it had something to do with his being an orphan that just made women want to coddle him.

* * *

**June**

Kurt arrived home in Lima a day earlier than anyone expected. Desperate to get out of the house and away from Rachel's constant rehearsing (She'd won a spot in the chorus of The Book Of Mormon and hadn't stopped singing since) Kurt had left as soon as classes let out and driven all night rather than wait until morning. Kurt could have auditioned for a summer show as well but decided to use his break to catch up with his dad and make sure he was taking care of his health. He was still doing Chemo twice a week and while the cancer hadn't spread it hadn't gone into remission either and Kurt couldn't justify staying in New York if he didn't have to.

Kurt let himself into the still quiet house at about five am and rather than wake the whole house he simply staggered to his room and collapsed into bed. He slept peacefully for most of the morning and after a quick shower wandered downstairs just before noon. He found Carole in the kitchen making lunch.

"Oh Kurt You're up! We saw you'd got in sometime in the night but you looked so tired we didn't want to wake you." As she spoke she placed a sandwich in front of him and after discreetly checking to make sure it wouldn't violate his diet he ate it gratefully.

"Where is everybody?" he asked curiously looking around. Carole smiled at him as she packed sandwiches into a bag.

"Well Finn is working with his study group. He's taking summer classes at the community college now and spends a lot of his time at the library. Burt and Harry are down at the shop," Kurt stared at her.

"Harry?" He asked finally when she gave no further explanation. Her eyes widened.

"Oh! Didn't anyone tell you? Harry has been staying with us he's been helping Burt at the garage. I was sure Finn or Burt would have said something." Kurt gaped at her.

"No, nobody said anything about it. Who is he? Why is he staying here?"

"Harry is a friend of one of Finn's father's aunts. I mentioned to her that Burt was working too hard but didn't want to bring on a new mechanic. Harry happened to be a mechanic and was willing to work in exchange for a place to stay and food to eat. He's really very sweet and always willing to help out around the house too even though that wasn't part of our deal. I think you'll like him."

"So he just works at the garage for free?" Kurt asked disbelieving. Carole nodded. "But why?"

"Well how about you go take them their lunches and ask him? You two have so much in common I'm sure you'll be great friends." Carole said handing Kurt the bag of sandwiches she'd packed and hurrying him toward the door. She was swinging the door closed behind him so quickly Kurt didn't get a chance to ask what on earth he would have in common with some greasy mechanic.

Kurt walked casually through his father's shop and up the stairs to Burt's office. He could see his father bent over his desk through the glass window scratching away at some paperwork. Despite Kurt's best efforts to encourage Burt to take the garage paperless, his dad still insisted on hand written paper records for every transaction. Kurt tried not to think about how many trees had to die to keep the shop running. Burts only concession was agreeing to scan anything over a year old into the computer and recycle the paper records.

He knocked gently before pushing open the door and was greeted with a warm hug when he stepped through the door. He couldn't resist sinking into the comfort of his father's arms. Even at twenty he still felt like a kid when his dad hugged him and he loved it. After a moment Burt stepped back and held him at arms distance.

"Let me take a look at you," He said warmly giving Kurt's shoulder a squeeze "You've lost weight are you eating enough?"

"I'm glad you noticed I've been trying out that new Doctor Phil diet," his dad just rolled his eyes before pulling him into another hug.

"I've missed you Kurt. I'm glad you decided to come home for the summer." After a moment Kurt reluctantly broke free of his fathers arms and held up the bag of food Carole had sent.

"I brought your lunch," he told him and Burt took it gratefully opening the bag and pulling out two separate plastic bags inside.

"You really are a good son, I'm starving" Burt told him before walking to his door and pushing it open "Potter! Lunch is here Come and get it before I eat yours too."

* * *

Harry heard Burt's yell but didn't rush knowing the man would never actually eat his food. Instead he finished tightening the belts of the Chevy Cruze he was working on before strolling casually up the stairs to Burt's office. He was surprised to see another tall man standing inside talking to Burt. As he drew nearer he recognized the stranger as Burt's son Kurt. Harry hadn't met Kurt but had seen enough pictures and heard enough stories from both Finn and Burt to know him on sight, it was a good thing too because if he hadn't had time to brace himself he didn't think he'd have been able to form words in front of such a gorgeous guy.

Harry swung the door to Burt's office open and sent Kurt his most winning smile as Burt introduced him.

"Kurt this is Harry, you'll probably see a lot of him this summer he's staying in our guest room. Harry this is my son Kurt." Harry smiled but didn't take the hand Kurt offered.

"Sorry I don't want to be rude but I'd hate you to get grease all over your nice clothes." Harry told him the other boy smiled back at him but only nodded in response. Harry turned his attention over to Burt and the lunch bag he was holding out to him. "Awesome! I'll go eat in the shop so you guys can catch up."

"Don't be stupid. You know I have to live vicariously through you. All I got for lunch is a lean turkey wrap a salad and an apple. What did Carole pack for you?"

Harry shrugged before sliding down to sit on one of the empty chairs across from Burt's desk and peeking into the bag. Kurt sat in the other chair and Burt settled into his watching Harry unpack his lunch with hungry eyes.

"Looks like. . .Oh nice Roast Beef Sandwich, bag of crisps and chocolate pudding Score! I gotta tell you Burt if she weren't your wife I'd marry that woman." Burt snorted.

"Somehow I don't think she's your type Harry." Harry shot Burt an amused grin as he unwrapped his sandwich. Burt scowled down at his turkey wrap before turning to watch Harry take a bite of his sandwich.

"Mmmm It's so good," Harry told him mockingly.

"That's just not fair. I'm her husband why don't I get roast beef?" he pouted surprisingly it was Kurt who answered him.

"Because you're not supposed to eat red meat dad." His tone was chiding and Harry wondered if he was annoyed by the way Harry was teasing his father. Burt shrugged looking guilty before speaking up again.

"You don't understand Kurt, she always feeds Harry better it's just not fair." Harry laughed.

"I'm telling you Burt it's the orphan thing. All women are hardwired to want to feed me. They look at me and all they see is Oliver Twist begging for more gruel."

"You're an orphan?" Kurt asked in a surprised tone. Harry made a noise of agreement and nodded as he chewed on his sandwich using his full mouth as an excuse not to go into detail. Burt probably sensing Harry's disinclination to talk about it changed the subject.

"So Kurt I really wasn't expecting you until tonight or tomorrow morning. Didn't your classes just let out yesterday afternoon?"

"Yeah but I had to get out of there. Holy Gucci! Rachel is in full diva mode you'd think she got a lead role the way she's been carrying on!"

"And you drove all night?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded. "Did you drive your car over?"

At Kurt's not Burt turned back to Harry.

"How close are you on Mrs. Wilde's Chevy?" Harry swallowed before answering, hesitant to look like a slob in front of Kurt.

"I'm done I finished her tune up before I came up for lunch."

"That was quick what was wrong with it?" Burt asked in surprise. Harry shrugged.

"Nothing much a rock got up into the housing but was too small to do any real damage. I drove it around the block and it's quiet as a mouse. I tightened up all her belts to be sure though. She's gonna need a new timing belt soon but I reckon she can go another year on the one she's got." Burt nodded.

"I'll tell her when she picks it up then. That's good after you're done eating I want you to do a tune up on Kurt's car. Check everything and change the oil replace anything that needs it just tell me what equipment you used so I can mark it on the inventory."

"Sure thing bossman." Harry said with a salute before shoving the last bite of sandwich into his mouth and standing up. "I'll go now"

* * *

Kurt handed Harry his keys and couldn't help the way his eyes followed the other man as he left the room. Harry was, against all odds, disconcertingly sexy. His clothing was atrocious and his hair looked like it had never met a comb it liked. He was also layered with lean muscle that was clearly visible through his thin grease stained t-shirt. Kurt had almost swallowed his own tongue when Harry had stretched causing his shirt to ride up and expose a line of muscular tan abdomen. The sound of his father pointedly clearing his throat pulled Kurt back to the present. He blushed furiously when he saw the amused way his father was looking at him.

Oh my gaga my dad just caught me checking out his employee. Luckily Burt didn't call him on it and Kurt hurried to talk about something else in an attempt to distract his father.

"You're letting him work on my car?" He asked, when Burt had given him the car it was on the condition that only Burt work on it. He'd insisted he was the only one qualified to make sure his boy was safe. His dad just shrugged.

"Harry's a really talented mechanic. He doesn't cut corners. I'm getting older and I don't want to risk missing something and sending you out in an unsafe car."

"He's that good? Carole said you're not even paying him." Burt nodded but looked a little uncomfortable as he answered.

"Yeah when I found out how talented he is I offered to start paying him but he wouldn't hear of it. Says he doesn't need the money and that having someone cook for him is better compensation."

After chatting with his dad for a few more minutes Kurt left him to his work and with nothing better to do he walked over to where Harry was leaned over the engine of his car using some sort of wrench to tighten the bolts that held some part of the engine together. Kurt discretely admired the other man's behind as he approached. Harry's jeans were not exactly tight but fit him well and clung attractively to his lean thighs. Kurt tried not to think about it. It wouldn't exactly be the first time he'd had a crush on one of his dad's mechanics, his top secret highly embarrassing crush on Jack a former employee who had worked for his dad when Kurt was twelve sprung to mind. Kurt hadn't known it at the time but later discovered that Jack had been fired for referring to Kurt as a fairy in front of Burt.

The memory stuck with him and he didn't want to make Harry uncomfortable by having an inappropriate crush especially considering they would be living together.

* * *

The sound of a throat clearing behind him caught Harry by surprise and caused him to jump smacking his head against the hood of Kurt's Cadillac. He cursed rubbing the back of his head and swirled around angrily. His anger faded as he found himself facing a very apologetic looking Kurt.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" he asked moving forward suddenly to look at the back of Harry's head. Harry stepped back.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just a bump." Harry told him with a forced smile. Kurt's eyes had shifted to his fingers and he quickly exclaimed.

"There's blood on your hand! You're bleeding!" Harry glanced down and was surprised to see the tips of his fingers coated in red.

"Huh" he said moving to poke at the wound when he found his movement stopped as Kurt caught his wrist. Harry looked up at him in surprise the other man flushed and quickly let go.

"Don't touch it! You're hands are filthy you don't want it to get infected." Kurt told him turning around to scan the shop as he spoke "My dad has a first aid kit around here somewhere, just wait here and I'll help you clean it."

"That's really not necessary" Harry told him "It's just a scratch."

"It is not stop trying to be tough," Kurt told him over his shoulder already walking toward the back of the shop where the first aid kit was mounted to the wall. Harry watched him for a moment before turning back to the Cadillac, he was nearly finished with the tune up and only had the air filter left to do. He quickly located it on the engine and began to unscrew the connections holding it in place. He wondered if he could get it off and the new one on before Kurt got back.

He was just tightening the last connection when Kurt's returned.

"I thought I told you to wait for me!" Harry sent him a sheepish grin and shrugged.

"I was almost done." Kurt was staring at him with wide worried eyes and Harry shifted uncomfortably "What?"

"Do you have any idea how much you're bleeding? It's run down into your face now! I don't think the first aid kit is going to be enough you need stitches!"

Harry shook his head but stopped quickly as it caused his head to spin. He stumbled to the side and Kurt had to steady him.

"I'm fine really." Harry told him even though he was seriously beginning to doubt the truth of his statement "It's normal for head injuries to bleed a lot."

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"No you're not. You almost fell over I'm going to tell my dad what happened and then I'm driving you to the emergency room. Wait right there and DON'T MOVE."

Harry recognized Kurt's tone from the many times he'd been threatened by Hermione and decided not to cross him. Instead he slid to the ground and sat cross legged on the floor of the shop. When Kurt came back with Burt in tow Harry found himself being helped into the car (though Kurt insisted he sit on a towel so as not to get oil on his leather seats). Three hours and five stitches later Harry was escorted by Kurt back to the house and to his room with a firm order that he wasn't to go anywhere further than the bathroom until tomorrow.

* * *

Author's notes: Okay so Originally this was supposed to be a quick one shot because the idea wouldn't leave me alone. As you can see it's rather taken on a life of its own. I've said in my other Glee fic that I don't like writing Kurt because he is outside of my frame of reference but this idea took hold and I haven't been able to shake it.

With that said how am I doing so far? I've tried to keep as true to Kurt as I can. I feel like season four Kurt is a little more mature and easier to write than it would have been for me to take on Kurt in the earlier seasons.

Please review and let me know what you think. I don't expect this to be a very long story but I could be wrong because I felt the same way about Stairs To No Where and it's still going.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke the next morning with a throbbing headache and a growling stomach. The headache was easily dealt with since Harry had several potions stashed in a hidden compartment of his trunk. Andy had shipped the trunk to him via some brown muggle delivery service to avoid him having to lug it on the bus or explain how it magically fit in the small looking duffel bag that Harry had brought with him. Once the pain in his head had been reduced to a dull throb Harry walked into his bathroom.

He was very thankful to have his own bathroom, something Finn had much lamented since he was required to share his bathroom with Kurt whenever his step brother was there. Carole had just whacked Finn on the head and told him that Harry was a guest so of course he needed his own space. Harry really liked that woman.

Harry showered more thoroughly than usual because it was Saturday and he didn't have to work. He ignored the part of his brain that said it was because Kurt was here because that was just not on. He just didn't want to risk getting dirty spots anywhere in Carole's clean house. He forgot about his cut and was reminded when his shampoo met the open wound stinging painfully and causing Harry to let out a string of colorful curses he hoped couldn't be heard over the sound of his shower.

Harry toweled off quickly and upon checking his clothes realized that his last clean T-Shirt had somehow gotten spattered with grease. Resigning to go shirtless until his laundry was done Harry threw on his last pair of clean jeans, the ones he only wore on laundry day because they were a gift from Draco and fit much tighter than any other pair he owned. He walked quietly down the hall, through the kitchen and into the laundry room beyond. He put his clothes in to wash and took a moment to fold the clean clothes Finn had left sitting in the dryer.

With the laundry going Harry glanced at the clock and realized everyone would be up soon so rather than simply pouring himself a bowl of cereal he set about making breakfast for everyone. Harry liked cooking and in an effort to ingratiate himself with Carole had taken to doing so on the weekends so she could sleep in. He started with Burt's egg white omelet both because he knew Burt would be up first and because he knew Carole would cut him if she caught him adding cheese to it which he always did. Carole didn't know Harry always conjured the cheese. This meant it had zero nutritional value but also had none of the negative health impacts that Burt needed to avoid.

Next he prepared waffles for Carole and Finn knowing that Finn would eat anything and that Carole loved them. He puzzled over what to cook for Kurt and finally settled on cutting up some fresh fruit and putting into a bowl. Burt came in just as Harry was starting on a large serving of hash browns for himself and also Finn who would not be satisfied with just waffles. Burt looked at him for a moment before asking wryly.

"Laundry day?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah I accidentally got grease all over my last clean shirt."

"Huh well be careful by that stove hot oil burns hurt like the dickens." As if to highlight Burt's point a drop of grease chose that moment to pop and land painfully on Harry's arm. Harry yelped and jumped backwards inadvertently knocking into Kurt who had once again managed to sneak up behind him.

"Oh Sorry Kurt, didn't see you there" Harry told him before pointing to the table "I wasn't sure what you want so I cut up some fresh fruit. If you want waffles or eggs or something just let me know."

Kurt stared at him wide eyed and suddenly Harry felt very self conscious about the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He stood there awkwardly feeling his face heat and knowing that the blush would probably travel halfway down his chest. It wasn't until Finn came blundering in a second later and exclaimed "WAFFLES! Harry you are a god!" that Kurt finally replied.

"Fruit is great thanks," and walked quickly over to the table. Harry stared stupidly after him for another moment before a knock at the door grabbed his attention. He checked the hash browns then gestured for the others to stay seated as he went to answer the door.

The boy that stood on the other side was handsome in a sort of preppy put together way. His black hair was brushed perfectly into place, heavily gelled and he was dressed in slacks, a polka dot shirt and a bowtie. The boy gaped open mouthed at Harry for several minutes before he finally got annoyed and spoke.

"Can I help you?" he asked causing the boy to blink rapidly and nod.

"Uhh yeah umm Kurt. . .Yes I'm here to see Kurt is he here?" As he spoke he blushed very red but Harry just nodded and motioned him inside.

"Yeah we're all having breakfast still. It's pretty early." Harry told him as he walked back toward the kitchen assuming the boy would follow.

"Oh yeah sorry I just couldn't wait." Harry shrugged and called to Kurt as he stepped into the kitchen. "Kurt some guy's here for you,"

* * *

Burt watched with building annoyance as his son's ex boyfriend simultaneously tried to convince Kurt to spend the day with him while at the same time blatantly checking Harry out. His son was looking increasingly unhappy and Harry was looking more and more awkward and embarrassed. When the timer on the washing machine beeped loudly Burt heard Harry mutter "Thank Merlin!" Under his breath as he fled from the room.

A few minutes later he heard the dryer kick on but Harry didn't return to the room. With Harry gone Blaine returned his focus entirely to Kurt much to Burt's annoyance.

"Come on Kurt, I bought Les Mis on BluRay I was thinking we could watch all the extra stuff and sing along together." Blaine asked earnestly. Kurt shrugged.

"I don't think today's a good day Blaine. I haven't had a chance to catch up with my dad yet or anything."

"Please Kurt I've missed you so much! I'm sure your dad won't mind right Mr. Hummel?" Blaine turned wide pleading eyes to Burt. Now normally this would have worked. In Burt's quest to be a supportive father he'd encouraged Kurt's relationship with Blaine. Even after their break up, in hopes that his son would have someone who really cared about him and treated him like he deserved. Unfortunately Burt had just spent the last ten minutes watching Blaine openly gape at another guy.

"Actually I do," Burt replied "I haven't seen my son in months Blaine and I don't see how you, an ex-boyfriend, should have more claim on him then his family. In fact we were just having a family breakfast so if you're done catching up Kurt will call you if he wants to hang out."

Blaine stood wide eyed for another moment before turning to leave.

"Of course I'm sorry for intruding. I'll-I'll go home and wait on your call." He said finally as he left the room. Once he was gone Burt looked anxiously at his son. He didn't want Kurt to be mad at him. Kurt's eyes were watery and Burt quickly began to apologize.

"I'm sorry, If you want to hang out with him of course you can-" Burt was cut off from saying more as Kurt threw his arms around him.

"Thanks for standing up for me dad," Kurt's voice was muffled because his face was pressed against Burt's shoulder but he just smiled and hugged his son closer.

"Anytime son, anytime." their moment was interrupted by Finn shouting into the laundry room.

"It's safe to come out Harry, Blaine left." Burt gave him a censuring sort of look but Finn just shrugged "What? He was being like super obvious, he had to have been if even I noticed."

Still hugging him Kurt left out a watery laugh.

"He really was. I mean yeah he's hot but have some tact." Burt let out a laugh as Harry stepped back into the kitchen just in time to hear Kurt's comment. His face went violently red and he quickly left the room again. Kurt turned as red as Harry. "Oh god did he hear me?"

"I'm pretty sure he did," Finn replied with a nod "Don't worry though. Harry's really shy I think he's just embarrassed about getting so much attention."

* * *

Kurt finally got the answer to the mystery of why anyone would work without asking for money a week after he arrived home. He'd actively been avoiding Harry since the other man had overheard him admit that he was hot. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable so thought it was better to just let him be. It was easy to do since Harry was almost always at the shop with Burt or hanging out playing video games and watching sports with Finn.

Sunday afternoon however found them alone in the house together. So far Kurt had not seen Harry since he'd bid the rest of the family good bye. Carole had developed a bit of a religious streak since Burt's cancer diagnoses and insisted that he and Finn attend church every Sunday. She'd tried to convince Kurt to come as well but after an encounter with a preacher trying to convince him to "Pray to the lord to cure you of your grievous perversion of the mind" When he was fifteen Kurt had avoided any houses of god. This was a different church who Carole assured him had no issue with Kurt being gay but he still opted to avoid it. Kurt didn't and had never believed in god and felt no need to 'Hedge his bets' as his dad called it.

No one had even suggested that Harry come along leaving Kurt to assume the subject had already been covered before he returned home from NYADA. Harry had come down to wave goodbye before walking back up to his room. Kurt had lingered outside his door painfully curious about what he was up to but heard no sound and eventually wandered back downstairs.

Kurt was in the kitchen grabbing an apple when the home phone began to ring. He stared at it blankly for a moment, wondering why they even had a home phone when everyone in the house already had cell phones. When it began a second ring Kurt picked it up.

"Hello?" He said still thrown by the fact that it was ringing at all.

"Hi, is Harry there?" the woman on the other end sounded surprised. Clearly she had been expecting Harry to answer. Kurt glanced up and saw that Harry had just stepped into the room with a small notepad in hand.

"Yes, he's right here." Kurt said before passing the phone to the other man. Harry gave him quick smile that left Kurt's heart beating at double speed before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey pretty lady," Harry said in an excessively chipper voice. Kurt fought the urge to scowl. He suddenly felt the urge to eat something more substantial than an apple for lunch and quickly walked over the fridge. Kurt could hear the woman speaking but couldn't make out her words. He wondered if this was Harry's girlfriend. He certainly sounded like Finn did whenever Rachel called to chat.

"Uh huh. . . . .Sure. . . .Makes sense" he continued in this vein for long enough to Kurt to make himself a sandwich. As he sat down Harry caught his eye and rolled his own before lifting his hand and pretending it was a talking mouth in the universal symbol for 'blah blah blah'. Kurt couldn't help but laugh causing Harry to flash him another charming smile.

"Look Hermione," Harry finally spoke in a fond exasperated sort of tone like the one Kurt used when Rachel got carried away "I'm sure it's a worthy cause you don't need to convince me just give me a number."

Kurt's head shot up in confusion. He watched as Harry jotted something on the notepad he'd brought down with him before speaking again.

"You're sure that's enough? ...Okay I'll call right now and have them wire it to you. . . .Oh not you? Where then? C.R.A.Z.Y.? You know what that spells right?. . . . Jeez sorry it's a great name! Much better then spew. . . . .Sorry you're right it's S.P.E.W. not spew. . . .Sure I can make a donation to spew while I'm at it. . . . Sorry of course S.P.E.W. Anyway give my love to Ron and the rest. Talk to you later." Harry jumped up and put the phone on the hook. Kurt stared at him.

"So. . .spew?" he asked finally. Harry let out a loud laugh.

"You don't even want to know. Hermione's an activist but all her charities are for things no one cares about. I love her to pieces though. Do you need to use the phone? I have to make one more call." Kurt shook his head.

"No I have a cell phone." He told him.

"Oh man I can't imagine. She'd call me everyday if I had one of those." Harry told him with a laugh as he picked up the receiver and dialed another number.

"Hey Bill it's Harry, yeah I just need to authorize a transfer for Hermione's cause of the week. . . . Looks like 100,000 to Crazy. . . .Ha ha ha I know, I don't how she comes up with these names and then the same to spew."

Kurt choked on the piece of sandwich he'd just bitten into. Harry rushed over and began to pat him on the back. Harry watched him with a worried look until his breathing returned to normal before returning to his phone conversation.

"Sorry what was that last bit? I got distracted. . . .Oh yeah that's fine. Okay thanks Bill give my love to Fleur and Victoria. . .Bye." Harry hung up the phone and returned to the table.

"I'm sorry but. . .did you just give $100,000 to a charity called crazy?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence. Harry shook his head.

"Now with the conversion rate it's actually closer to 200,000." Kurt stared open mouthed at him for several moments before he could think of something to say.

"Is this some kind of elaborate practical joke you and my dad have set up?" Harry laughed shaking his head.

"No sorry, I know it's weird that's why I usually wait until everybody's gone to deal with the business stuff." Kurt shook his head.

"I'm sorry I just. . . you dress like a beggar, you work in my dad's mechanic shop in exchange for a bed and food but you're actually like filthy rich?" Kurt asked unable to keep the skepticism out of his voice. Harry blushed and shrugged.

"Err . . . yes?"

Kurt sat thoughtfully for a moment as he tried to wrap his brain around what he had just learned. Coming to a decision he stood up and walked over to Harry.

"Get up and put on some shoes." he ordered. Harry stood and moved to obey before pausing.

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking you shopping obviously. I had resigned myself to looking at those hideous clothes because I assumed you didn't have a way to get better ones. There is no way you are subjecting me to those rags now that I know the truth."

Kurt wasn't sure how it happened. Harry had willingly gone to the mall with him and Kurt had handed him several things to try on. Yet somehow by the time they left the mall Kurt had ended up with four new pairs of slacks, a pair of killer boots and a Lacoste sweater that was absolutely to die for. It wasn't until they got home and started dividing up their clothing that Kurt realized the only addition to Harry's wardrobe was a six pack of Hanes white cotton tees.

"I don't understand, what happened to all the clothes I had you try on?" Kurt demanded leveling a glare at Harry where he sat on the sofa next to Finn. Harry shrugged and Finn started to laugh.

"Oh man! He used his Jedi mind trick on you! He got mom when she tried to take him shopping too. I think she ended up with like two dresses and a couple new shirts and Harry came home with like tube socks."

"I really needed socks and I'm pretty happy about my new shirts Kurt I'm glad you suggested it." Harry told him with a grin. Kurt scowled at him.

* * *

**July**

After the shopping trip Kurt seemed to decide that Harry was okay company. That was why, three weeks later when Harry slid out from under the engine he was trying to repair only to find Kurt perched on a stool next to his toolbox, he wasn't surprised. Kurt had taken to spending his days at the shop. At first he'd said it was to spend more time with his dad but he later clarified it was also to avoid Blaine, who had taken to dropping by the house unexpectedly when it became clear Kurt wasn't going to call him.

"Hey Kurt make yourself useful and hand me the philips head from my tool box." Harry told him only to watch in amusement has Kurt climbed down from the stool and gingerly lifted the mentioned tool between two fingers. He held it as far away from himself as possible as he moved to place it in Harry's waiting hand. "Thanks."

Harry slid back under the car and began to carefully loosen the screws which held the housing on the engine so he could check the connections inside it. Kurt had the look of someone with something to say so Harry waited and focussed on his engine. He'd learned that Kurt wasn't the type to keep things bottled up and he was sure to burst at any moment.

"So my friend Adam wants to come down for a visit." Kurt said at last. Harry was glad to be under the car because he was pretty sure friend, in this case, meant something else and he knew if Kurt could see him he was sure to see the disappointment written all over his face. As it was Harry loosened the next screw a little more forcefully than was strictly necessary.

"Oh? That's cool. You guys must be pretty close if he's willing to drive all the way down from New York just to see you." Harry couldn't help it he just loved to torture himself. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe Harry had been more obvious about his crush then he'd realized and this was Kurt's way of telling him to back off without having to say it.

"Yeah I guess so. You know he's from England too maybe you've met him. Adam Crawford." Harry snorted and moved back out from the car to look at Kurt.

"I realize compared to this ridiculously huge country England must seem pretty tiny but I haven't actually met everyone who lives there Kurt." Kurt smiled at him and shrugged.

"Well if he does come down at least you'll have another Brit to talk to." Kurt looked so eager Harry couldn't bare to disappoint him so he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah totally."

* * *

Authors Note: I gotta give a big Wow and Thank You for all the reviews so far. It's because I've gotten Sooooo many that I am posting this tonight. You guys are awesome and I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam arrived in Lima two days after Kurt told Harry he might be visiting. When Kurt had suggested it Harry had been so busy being emotionally crushed it hadn't even occurred to him that just because he didn't know anyone named Adam Crawford, didn't mean Adam Crawford wouldn't know him. Harry was in the living room playing Call of Duty with Finn while Kurt flipped through a back issue of Vogue when Burt led Adam into the room. Harry glanced up at the sound of a shocked gasp.

Adam stared at him with wide eyes. Harry wouldn't have been particularly concerned about this except that, rather than looking worshipful, Adam looked scared. Without even pausing the game Harry set down the controller and stood up to face him. Adam took a step back. Kurt was looking between them in confusion.

"Adam?" he asked and Harry could hear the confusion and worry in his voice. "What's wrong?"

Kurt took a step forward and Harry threw out a hand to stop him.

"Don't," Harry kept his eyes on Adam even as he began speaking to Kurt "Kurt have you ever seen Adam's left forearm?"

Harry could see Burt's face from where he stood. Thankfully rather than looking at Harry like he was crazy Burt was eyeing Adam with suspicion.

"I don't. . .what are you talking about?" Kurt demanded and Harry could tell from his tone that he was feeling scared.

"Just answer this one question for me Kurt. Does Adam have a tattoo on his left forearm?" Harry demanded. Adam began to shake his head.

"Kurt don't" he spoke softly and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Answer the question Kurt." He demanded sharply.

"Umm yeah I think so. I mean I only saw it once it's way creepy like a skull or something." Harry felt his whole body tense at the confirmation of his fears. Adam's eyes were darting from Harry to the hallway he'd just entered. His hand suddenly wavered as if going for a weapon. Harry spoke quickly.

"Don't try it. Just go." Adam sneered at him.

"You're not even armed."

"Are you willing to bet your life on that? Just leave Adam or whatever your name is. I don't know what you're doing in America but its over now. I've seen you now, as soon as you leave I'll report it and the Aurors will come looking. Just run while you still can." Harry watched as Adam finally came to a decision and with a sharp nod turned and ran from the house. Everyone in the room simply stood there staring at the spot where he'd been for several minutes before Harry came to himself.

"I have to report this."

He walked quickly to the kitchen aware of the others following him. He picked up the phone and dialed Hermione.

"Harry!" She exclaimed "I wasn't expecting to talk with you until tomorrow."

"It's not a social call Hermione. I just finished having a conversation with a Death Eater." Her horrified gasp almost made him feel guilty for being so blunt but he pushed the feeling aside in favor of getting things dealt with quickly.

"I don't know his real name but he introduced himself to Kurt as Adam Crawford." He paused and turned around to face Kurt "You met Adam at NYADA?" Kurt nodded "Did you ever actually see him in class or just around campus?"

"Uhh Around campus I guess. I mean he's a few years ahead of me so we didn't have the same classes but I saw him studying and he's the head of the NYADA Glee Club." Harry relayed this information to Hermione.

"He's gone now I told him to run but pass this on to the Aurors. If you can avoid it don't tell them the tip came from me I don't want them harassing the Hummel's."

"But do you think he'll come after Kurt?" Hermione asked "Or you now that he knows you're staying there?"

"No I don't think so. He seemed as shocked to see me as I was to see him. That's what gave him away honestly the moment he saw me he expected me to recognize him."

"But you didn't," Hermione asked.

"Not at all."

"Okay I'll pass this along to Auror Robards."

"Thanks Hermione, I've got to go and explain what I can. Talk to you later."

Harry turned to face a room of tense looking people. Kurt looked worse than the other two ,probably because he was the only one who actually knew Adam. Harry felt bad especially because there was a small part of him practically tap dancing about the fact that Adam would no longer be part of Kurt's life. Harry moved to the kitchen table and sat down gesturing for the others to do the same.

"Can you please explain to me what just happened?" Kurt said after another moment of silence. Burt nodded.

"Yeah Harry what was that all about?"

"Look there are some things I can't explain but I'll tell you what I can okay?" they nodded "Adam, if that's even his name, was a member of a very dangerous gang. A gang that disbanded just over a year ago when their leader was apprehended. I can't be certain Kurt but I suspect you'll find when you return to school that nobody knew Adam before last year. I can only assume that he fled the country to avoid prosecution."

"But how did he know you? Especially since you didn't know him?" Kurt asked.

"And what's an Auror?" Finn added his tone more curious than accusing unlike Kurt.

"Uhh this is where it gets tricky because there are some things I really can't go into but . . .Adam knew me because the leader of his gang had a hit out on me. I can't tell you why so don't ask. It's also possible I went to school with him and he just expected me to remember. A lot of the members of the Death Eater gang went to my school." Kurt just stared at him but thankfully he looked more confused and sad then angry.

"You still didn't explain what an Auror is." Burt told him. Harry nodded.

"Oh yeah, sorry the Aurors are a group of specially trained police organized specifically to apprehend Death Eaters and other high priority criminals."

* * *

Kurt really wasn't sure how to feel after Adam left. He'd called Rachel and had her go over to his apartment. She'd called back and told him it was crawling with police and Adam was nowhere to be found. This all confirmed what Harry had told him but just to be certain Rachel asked Brody who admitted that he'd not met Adam before Kurt started hanging out with him. Even though they really should have had at least one class together at some point, since they had allegedly started NYADA at the same time.

The experience left him with a lot of questions about Harry that he didn't think he would get answers too. So Kurt tried to put it out of his mind though he did breathe a sigh of relief when Harry informed them two days later that Adam had be apprehended and taken back to Europe to face trial. His real name was Adam Crabbe Harry told him he'd been in the same year as Adam's younger brother at school which was probably why Adam expected to be recognized.

Life settled back into routine quickly for Kurt. He found himself drawn more and more to Harry. The other man was always fun to talk with and just so painfully sexy. Kurt spent most of his days at his Dad's shop handing Harry tools and making jokes back and forth. Harry didn't seem to mind and if he noticed Kurt checking him out he never mentioned it. Kurt knew he was setting himself up for heartbreak. He'd done the crushing on straight guys thing before and it had ended badly but he just couldn't keep away.

Kurt had tried again to take Harry shopping but had just ended up with a couple of Armani tops and a pair of pink Ralph Lauren Chinos. He had managed to get Harry to buy a very nice pair of jeans for himself though so Kurt counted it as a win overall.

It was an incredibly hot Wednesday afternoon when all of Kurt's preconceptions about his friendship with Harry were blown to smithereens. Kurt especially liked to visit the garage on hot days because instead of a t-shirt Harry went for a snug fitting sleeveless undershirt. His muscular arms would glisten with sweat as he bent over the steaming hot engines of the cars that would inevitably overheat because of the high temperature. Kurt would sit on what he had come to think of as his stool, with one of the shop fan's pointed at him to keep cool, and just watch Harry work.

"Kurt will you hand me the bigger lockjaw wrench?" Harry asked as he dragged a shop towel across his face. Kurt glanced into the toolbox as he tried to guess which tool Harry was talking about. His dad had made him help out enough times that Kurt knew the names of most of his tools, even if he sometimes got them mixed up. He picked up a likely tool.

"This one?" He asked and Harry smiled fondly, shaking his head.

"Nope try again." Kurt looked until he caught sight of a wrench with an adjustable knob on the end. He was pretty sure it locked into place once you twisted it a certain way, picking it up he held it out to Harry.

"Is this it?" Harry nodded so Kurt took it over to him before returning to his seat. Harry locked the wrench into place and began to use another tool to tighten the connection. The sharp clack of leather shoes against the polished shop floor made Kurt glance up even as Harry continued working. There was a tall man with shining blond hair walking towards them instead of up the steps to his dad's office where clients normally settled their bills or dropped of their keys. He was impeccably dressed in a designer suit and patent leather shoes looking completely out of place in Lima, let alone in a mechanic's shop.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked as the man drew nearer. Behind him he heard a sudden gasp and the sound of a tool hitting the ground. Harry's voice was almost reverent when he whispered "Draco"

Kurt watched as the man who had previously be focussed on him turned his eyes to Harry. He smirked.

"Hello Harry," his voice was a lazy drawl and when Kurt turned to look at Harry he saw that the other man had straightened up and was quickly wiping the grease from his hands with the same shop towel he'd used moments before.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked and Kurt noted that his voice sounded like there were a dozen questions he'd rather ask.

"I should think that's obvious. You've made your point I want you to come home." Kurt looked over at Harry who seemed to be opening and closing his mouth as if unsure how to respond. Suddenly a thought seemed to occur to him because he clenched his jaw and when he spoke his tone was dangerous.

"How is your wife Draco?" the other man waved his hand dismissively.

"You needn't worry about her anymore darling. I came to tell you she is pregnant and the child is male. I understand you objected to my having a wife and I've decided to divorce her as soon as Scorpius is born." A thought was forming in Kurt's head, this man had called Harry 'darling' and had suggested he was leaving his wife for him. Almost as if. . . Almost as if Harry was. . . Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by a bitter sort of laugh from Harry.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked and Kurt turned to see him giving Draco an incredulous look. Draco scowled.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"What I. . . ? No Draco," Harry's voice started to get louder as he became increasingly upset "What I wanted was for you not to go off and FUCKING MARRY someone else to begin with. How could you possibly think I would want you to abandon your wife? Merlin what kind of person are you? She's having your child Draco. Doesn't that even matter to you?" The other man gave Harry a poisonous look and meanwhile Kurt's head was spinning. A single thought playing on repeat in his brain **_Harry is gay, Harry is gay, Harry is gay_****.**

"Of course it matters! I really think you're being selfish here. I did this as much for you as for myself." Draco snapped angrily.

"What are you even talking about?" and Kurt noted that Harry sounded genuinely confused rather than angry at this point.

"You need an heir just as much as I do."

"I have an heir." Harry replied his tone once again dangerous.

"Oh please you can't honestly plan to leave the Black family fortune to that filthy half-"

"I swear to god Draco I will break your nose if you finish that sentence. Teddy is my godson and my heir." As Harry spoke he moved from behind the car until he was standing inches from Draco. Kurt watched as Draco's face pulled into an ugly sneer.

"You can't honestly tell me you would choose Teddy Lupin over my son. Scorpius has an impeccable bloodline and my mother is a Black. Come on Harry think about it, we can raise him together and when he grows up he'll be the heir to the three most influential bloodlines in the world." Something in his tone made Harry's eyes go wide and when he spoke he sounded horrified.

"Oh my god, you planned this. This is what it's always been about for you, from the very beginning. You never wanted me, you just wanted to get your slimy hands back on the Black family fortune!" Kurt could tell Harry was getting increasingly agitated he looked like he might cry or hit somebody so Kurt stepped up.

"Look I think it's pretty clear Harry is not going anywhere with you. My father owns this garage and I really think it's time for you to go." Draco turned to look at him and his expression was that of someone looking at something disgusting.

"Oh I see, are you my replacement? Really Harry I think you can do better than this scrawny little slu-" Draco's insult was cut off by Harry's fist impacting with his face. Kurt jumped back to avoid being spattered with the blood that gushed from Draco's nose. The crunch of bone told Kurt it was probably broken.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that. He's worth ten of you Draco, now get the fuck out of here or I swear to god they'll have to take you out on a stretcher." Draco attempted to sneer despite his bloody nose then spun around and swept out of the shop without another word.

* * *

Author's note: I'm having so much fun writing this story. I hope you guys are having fun reading it!

I'm just amazed by the number of reviews I'm getting and I hope they continue because they inspire me to get writing! Thank you all so much and please let me know your thoughts about this chapter. I've got a lot going on tomorrow or today I guess since it's like one am now but I promise to try and update again. So PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all :)


	4. Chapter 4

Harry watched Draco go before cursing and returning to the engine he still had to fix. He was aware of Kurt moving back to his stool and watching him.

"Harry?" Kurt's question was clear in his voice.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Harry snapped sounding meaner than he intended. Kurt didn't seem to mind, though his soft "okay" sounded more defeated than Harry liked. Harry tightened a few more connections before the words came pouring out of him against his will.

"It's just. . .He's such an ass! He's always been such a nasty mean little bastard and I still. . .I can't believe I let him convince me he'd changed." Harry knew his voice was tinged with bitterness and kicked out angrily at the tire of the car in front of him.

"Were you two together long?" Kurt asked and his voice sounded so hesitant Harry wanted to scream because he hated that Kurt felt like he couldn't talk to him now. It was that more than anything that pulled an answer from him.

"No not really but if you think about it another way ages." Kurt didn't answer and Harry didn't need to see his face to know he was confused. "What I mean is we went boarding school together so I've known him since we were eleven but we only dated for about six months. The whole thing is just so ridiculous he knew I was gay way before the thought even occurred to me. I mean I had a girlfriend and everything. Then one day we're fighting just the two of us throwing punches and then I dunno how it happened but we were all over each other." Harry paused shaking his head. It had seemed so sexy, so unexpected and perfect.

"And now I have to wonder was it all an act? I mean we lived together but he hated the car thing and he was always talking about me 'taking my rightful place in society' whatever the hell that means. Then he goes and gets married like it's no big deal. Do you know he actually expected me to stay with him? He even told me he wouldn't mind if I got married as long as I married someone who would understand our 'arrangement'. I'm just such an idiot sometimes."

"I don't think you're an idiot." Kurt said his voice soft. Harry turned to look at him and Kurt's face was compassionate. "Sometimes people misrepresent themselves. I mean look at me and Blaine all the signs were there long before he cheated but I refused to see them. The first love is always the hardest to walk away from."

* * *

By the time his son got home from NYADA Burt had all but forgotten that his newest and best mechanic was gay. They joked about it occasionally but somehow the idea that Harry was gay in the same way that Kurt and Blaine were gay just didn't process. He didn't mean to be judgemental but Harry just didn't seem gay. Burt had never seen him hit on another guy, Harry never seemed worry about clothes or calories and he'd never once caught him listening to Beyonce or Lady Gaga.

So it wasn't until about a week after Burt had watched Harry punch some guy in the nose from his office window that it really hit home that yes Harry was gay. The reason for this realization was simple. Harry was checking Kurt out. Burt watched from behind his desk as his son climbed up the stairs but instead of watching Kurt he watched Harry. Harry who was watching Kurt with a look on his face that Burt knew all too well. Harry was the sort who wore his emotions on his sleeve and it turned out desire was much the same.

Burt's first instinct was to punch him in the face. His second far more rational one was to wonder why it had never occurred to him before. If Burt had had a daughter, which let's face it he almost does, Harry was the kind of guy he'd want to date her. Harry was hard working, polite and wealthy enough to provide for Kurt's rather extravagant fashion choices. Unlike Blaine, who was always desperate to be in the spotlight, Harry was shy and willing to let Kurt take up all the attention. Burt had known since day one that Kurt liked Harry, Kurt was a lot less discreet than Harry when it came to checking people out. So now he was left wondering what if anything he should do about it.

Later that night after everyone else was in bed Burt turned to his wife. Carole was sitting up in bed reading one of the trashy romance novels she loved so much. For a moment he just watched her, marvelling at how such a beautiful woman had settled for him. She seemed to sense his gaze because she looked up meeting his eyes.

"What's on your mind?" She asked "You've had your thoughtful face on all afternoon."

"I saw Harry checking Kurt out today." Burt told her and Carole laughed before shifting to a worried look.

"You don't mind do you?"

"That Harry likes Kurt? No I mean my first instinct was to break his nose for looking at my little boy like that," Carole laughed again as Burt continued "but then I got to thinking maybe it's not such a bad idea you know?"

"What's not such a bad idea?" Carole prompted.

"Harry and Kurt, I mean Harry's a good kid and well I'd like to know Kurt will be taken care of. Just in case."

"Oh Burt! Don't talk like that! There is no just in case!" Carole's eyes had begun to tear up and Burt cursed himself inwardly. "Shhh...hey I'm sorry you're right. Don't cry."

Burt reached up and pulled his wife into his arms. Rubbing her back in gentle circles until she calmed again. Soon she reached up to turn off her bedside lamp and they both settled in to sleep. Burt lay awake long after his wife's breathing had evened out.

* * *

Kurt was a mess of nerves after finding out Harry was gay. It changed everything but he didn't want it to show. Harry had never actually told him he was gay so maybe he wasn't interested? Kurt tried to think back on all their interactions. Sure there were things that could be construed as flirting. Small touches and laughter at jokes that even Kurt knew weren't all that funny at the time Kurt had brushed them off as just being friendly but now he knew Harry was gay. Did that change things? It definitely did for Kurt but maybe not for Harry. After all Harry had known Kurt was gay all along he could just be a really affectionate friend.

Kurt tried to act the same around Harry but he felt like all their interactions were suddenly laced with tension. Kurt was seeing hidden meanings in all of Harry's actions but then second guessing himself and Harry, Harry just went on as though nothing had changed. Kurt tried to play along and not show the inner turmoil he was feeling but he knew Harry was noticing. Unable to sort himself out around Harry he went back to avoiding him. That's why on a lazy tuesday afternoon Kurt was in his bedroom watching Beauty and the Beast instead of at the garage.

Finn's loud footsteps were so distinctive as they clunked down the stairs to Kurt's room that he didn't even have to look up to know he was coming. Eventually Finn came to stop at the side of Kurt's bed looking awkwardly down at Kurt, who was sprawled across his pillows.

"Hey Kurt," Finn greeted in a voice that was aiming at casual and missing. This was the first time since Kurt had been home that Finn had ventured into his room. Kurt smiled hesitantly up at his stepbrother.

"Hello Finn, is there something you need?"

"Uhh," Finn shifted on his feet and lifting one hand to rub the back of his head. "So. . .why are you avoiding Harry?"

"I'm not" Kurt replied too quickly. Finn pinned him with a hard look and Kurt sighed. "Did you know Harry is gay?"

Finn looked surprised but nodded.

"Yeah that's why he came here. The local shops wouldn't hire him because his ex kept outing him and once everyone found out he was gay he couldn't get a job." Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" he demanded. Finn shrugged and sat down next to Kurt on his bed.

"I dunno, I guess I assumed you could tell or Burt or my mom would tell you. It's not like it was a secret or anything. Why would you avoid Harry just because he's gay?"

"It's not that," Kurt replied softly burying his face in a pillow.

"Is it cause he punched that guy? Cause Harry thinks you're like scared of him or something now because he hit somebody."

"What?! No of course not! That was amazing! You know he hit him because he started to call me a slut? I've never had anyone stand up for me like that," Kurt exclaimed then sighed "That's just part of what makes it so confusing."

"So you're not avoiding him cause he's gay and not because he hit someone why are you avoiding him? Cause at this point you're not the only one who's confused." Finn sounded so out of his depth that Kurt forced himself into a sitting position to stare at him. Normally Finn wasn't the type to get involved in Kurt's emotional drama.

"Why do you care?" he asked unable to help how accusing he sounded. Finn shrugged again.

"Harry's my friend and you're like my brother. I just want you guys to be happy and he's all stressed out about how he thinks you're scared of him and feeling guilty. Plus you're down here watching Disney and I've known you long enough to know that means you're not feeling too good yourself."

"Okay look, before I understood where I stood with Harry. He was this super hot straight guy who didn't mind that I was gay and who was interesting to talk to and yeah I liked him but I knew it could never go anywhere and I was okay with that. Now. . .now it's all confusing and different."

"I don't understand. If you like him isn't the fact that he's gay a good thing? I mean at least you have a shot now."

"No! I mean before if he didn't want me it was because I wasn't properly equipped but now. . ."

"Oh I get it. Now it's about you personally." Finn replied the fuzz of confusion clearing from his eyes.

* * *

"Potter! Get in here I want to talk to you!" Harry looked up from his work in surprise at the sound of Burt's voice echoing across the shop. He stood and gestured to Joseph, another mechanic and told him to finish up the tune up on the Ford Harry had been working on, then jogged up the stairs to Burt's office.

Once he stepped into the office Burt leveled him with a stern look that made Harry shift uncomfortably.

"Is there a problem. . .sir?" Harry asked after several minutes of loaded silence.

"Sit down Harry," Burt told him. Harry sat shifting uncomfortably as he did so. Something about the look on Burt's face reminded him uncomfortably of being called to Snape's office for detention. He found himself wracking his brain for things he might of done to piss Burt off but nothing came to mind.

"What are your intentions toward my son?" Harry's jaw dropped "Don't look so shocked I've seen the way you've been looking at him. Answer the question Harry."

"I. .err. ..none I swear. I'm sorry," Harry told him hurriedly his heart sinking in his chest. Burt was clearly against it and Harry knew how important his dad's opinion was to Kurt. Instead of looking relieved however Burt scowled.

"Why not? You think you're too good for my son?"

"What?! No of course not! Kurt's. . . Kurt is the most amazing person I've ever met! I just. . .I don't think he's interested. He's been avoiding me all week." Harry slumped down in his chair feeling the truth of his words all the way down in his bones. Whatever vague half formed ideas or very specific ones he'd had about pursuing Kurt had died when it became clear Kurt didn't even want to be his friend any longer.

"So what? He avoids you for a couple days and you just give up. Are you so afraid of rejection you're not willing to go after the things you want?" Harry gaped at Burt.

"No I mean I'm so confused! Do you want me to ask Kurt out? I didn't think you'd approve."

"Look Harry, you're a good kid and I know my son could do a lot worse.I think he likes you but I don't think he's going to tell you. If I'm right and you do like him you'll have to make the first move."

Harry nodded slowly as he let this process. Harry had never pursued anyone before with the exception of Cho and that had gone spectacularly terrible. Even then he hadn't so much pursued her as made his interest known and let her come to him.

"I don't. . .what should I do?" He asked Burt desperately. Burt looked thoughtful.

"Well in the past Kurt and his friends usually work out their romantic issues by singing little songs to each other." For the fourth time that night Harry was feeling blindsided.

"You think I should sing him a song? I don't really . . .sing." Burt shrugged.

"You asked my advice. I tell you what how about you head out early today and see if you can get Finn to help you?"

* * *

Finn watched in bemusement as Harry paced back in forth in front of him. It had been two days since Kurt had confessed to liking Harry, only to have Harry come to him an hour later and ask for help singing to Kurt. They'd been rehearsing together almost non stop, whenever Harry had free time. Finn had called and told Rachel what was going down and she had come home specifically to watch Harry's performance. Not that Kurt knew that, he just thought she was missing Finn.

Kurt had already agreed to meet up with them along with Santana at BreadStix for dinner. Kurt didn't know it but it was there that Harry would put his heart on the line. If he could manage to pluck up the courage to leave his bedroom that is.

"But what if he doesn't like it?" Harry asked for what must have been the fiftieth time "I mean the song is pretty suggestive. What if he's offended?"

"Harry relax. I told you Kurt will love it. The fact that you took the time and effort to learn a song will say as much about your intentions as the song." Finn told him patting him on the back.

"But what if Burt finds out and then kills me for talking like that to his son?" Harry asked his eyes wide with worry.

"Harry Kurt is an adult. In point of fact he's actually older than you. It doesn't matter what Burt or anyone else thinks. It only matters what Kurt thinks and Kurt will love it."

"You're sure?" Harry asked.

"As sure as I can be. Now come on he left ten minutes ago, do you have everything?"

Harry nodded his face was drawn and pale but he looked determined.

"Okay, lets do this."

* * *

Kurt sat next to Santana in one of the booths at BreadStix. Rachel sat across from him talking a mile a minute.

"-And the other day while we were rehearsing I looked out into the audience and Trey Parker was there! Listening to me singing! It was so amazing. You know I've never felt more at home than when I was on a Broadway stage."

"Rachel," Kurt finally broke in "I thought Finn was meeting us here?"

Rachel exchanged a glance with Santana and then beamed a huge smile at Kurt.

"Oh I'm not worried. He'll be here soon I'm sure."

"Rachel What's-" Suddenly the lights went down "Going on?" Kurt finished his tone utterly confused. The sound of a guitar began to play a familiar tune, beside him Santana spoke.

"Nice song choice. I gotta say Lady Hummel I wasn't sure about this guy but I'm beginning to think you could do worse."

Before Kurt could answer a spot light centered on the small stage where Glee usually sang whenever they came to BreadStix. There was Harry, in the snug jeans Kurt had helped him pick out and a sleek button down green shirt that made his eyes glow. Then Harry started to sing.

"When you came in the air went out.

And every shadow filled up with doubt."

Harry's voice was rough and untrained but the intention was clear in every syllable sending chills down Kurt's spine and making him shiver.

"I don't know who you think you are,

But before the night is through,

I wanna do bad things with you."

Behind him Kurt could see Finn playing the drums and suddenly the reason Kurt had seen so little of them the last few days became clear. As Harry sang his eyes seemed to seek out Kurt's as if to dispel any doubt about who he was singing too.

"I'm the kind to sit up in his room.

Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.

I don't know what you've done to me,

But I know this much is true:

I wanna do bad things with you."

As the music went to an instrumental break Harry stepped away from the stage and walked over to Kurt's table. His voice gravelly and he spoke the next few lines of the song.

"When you came in the air went out.

And all those shadows there are filled up with doubt."

The music swelled again and Harry resumed singing. Stepping back from the table and Kurt couldn't help but stand.

"I don't know who you think you are,

But before the night is through,

I wanna do bad things with you.

I wanna do real bad things with you.

Ow, ooh.

I don't know what you've done to me,

But I know this much is true:

I wanna do bad things with you.

I wanna do real bad things with you."

Harry walked back toward him as he finished the song. As he sang the last line he was so close Kurt could feel his breath brushing on his lips. His heart was beating a mile a minute as the implications of what Harry was saying crashed down around him. Harry sent him a tentative smile and opened his mouth as if to speak. Kurt cut him off moving forward to press his lips against Harry's.

Harry made a small noise in his throat before his hands came up to Kurt's face taking over the kiss forcefully. Harry's lips were suddenly insistent against Kurt's and Kurt could feel the firm lines of Harry's body pressed against his. Around him he was vaguely aware of the lights coming up again and the applause of the other patrons in the restaurant. After a blissful eternity Harry pulled back with a breathless laugh.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked and Kurt could only nod.

* * *

Author's note: Finally! I mean I'm just saying. So now I face the quandary all authors must eventually address. To lemon or not to lemon?

The song is Bad Things by Jade Everett you may recognize it as the theme to True Blood

Let me know your thoughts!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews you guys made my day!


	5. Chapter 5

They kissed all the way too Harry's car, tripping over themselves because of their unwillingness to stop touching. Now that they had started the idea of stopping seemed unbearable. Whenever he wasn't kissing him, Harry was laughing in breathless delight, causing Kurt to sport a dopey grin. Once they reached the car Harry pushed him against it, his fingers tangling in Kurt's previously perfect hair. His other hand grasping firmly on Kurt's waist to hold him close. Kurt had never felt anything like this, Harry seemed to want to devour him and Kurt could only surrender.

Somehow they made it into the car and miraculously they didn't wreck no matter how many times Kurt leaned over to kiss Harry. Harry kept one hand on the wheel but the other travelled to Kurt's hair then neck before detouring to brush gently across Kurt's lips. Unable to help himself he sucked the teasing finger into his mouth and almost died at the deep throaty moan Harry released.

"Oh god, you'll be the death of me!" Harry exclaimed his eyes straying from the road to gaze wide eyed at Kurt. Kurt laughed.

"I think it will be the other way around if you don't watch the road." He teased and Harry's eyes snapped back. Knowing that he wasn't looking Kurt unsnapped his seatbelt, he shimmied over until he was pressed against Harry's side. He saw Harry's eyes dart toward him so he leaned in close and whispered into his ear.

"Eyes on the road." Harry released a strangled sort of whimper that turned to a moan when Kurt nibbled gently on his ear.

They continued to kiss for several minutes once they arrived back at the house. Harry had untucked Kurt's shirt and his hand's felt hot against Kurt's back. Kurt's own hands had found their way onto Harry's chest where he traced the firm lines of Harry's abdominal muscles as Harry kissed and bit along his neck and shoulder. Soon Kurt's hand's couldn't help but drift lower caressing Harry's perfectly formed hip bones along the top of his pants. He fingered the button of Harry's jeans questioningly causing the other man to pull back. Kurt caught his breath when he saw that Harry's normally vibrant green eyes were almost black with lust but Harry shook his head.

"Not here," He said giving Kurt a teasing kiss on the lips. "Let's go inside."

Kurt moved to scramble from the car but Harry caught his arm.

"Wait," Kurt waited as Harry walked around and opened his door. He couldn't resist blushing as Harry leaned in with a breathy whisper "I may want to do absolutely shameful things to that body of yours but that doesn't mean I can't be a gentleman."

The kissed and laughed up the lawn and paused on the doorstep for more frantic caresses. Finally they broke apart so Kurt could reach out and open the door but just before his hand touched the knob it swung open. Burt stood looking at them, he was clearly trying to look stern while actually fighting laughter. Kurt and Harry both straightened up and separated their entangled limbs.

"Evening boys," Burt said " I trust you two are headed to the living room to watch a video?"

They exchanged a glance before Kurt straightened up.

"Actually we. . ." he trailed off at his dad's raised eyebrow. Harry cut in.

"Doing exactly that. . yes." He said with an enthusiastic nod. "but if you and Carole are busy we could always watch one in Kurt's room instead."

Catching on Kurt began to nod as well.

"Yeah in fact we'll do that. I don't want to inconvenience you two," Burt laughed.

"No worries boys, we can all watch something together."

* * *

While admittedly a bit awkward. It's never good to be totally turned on in the presence of the parents of the person who caused it. Harry found himself quite liking watching a movie with Kurt. Despite the fact that Kurt was actually taller, Harry had wrapped his arm around him and Kurt had settled closely into his side resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry occupied his other hand by toying with Kurt's fingers while they watched some musical that Kurt and Carole had picked.

Harry couldn't help but smile as Kurt sang along to every song. He seemed to know all the words of every song and was singing them under his breath. Even when singing softly his voice was beautiful and Harry was awed by it. Kurt glanced up at him with worried eyes.

"I'm not bothering you am I?" he asked sounding worried "I can stop."

Harry shook his head and glancing over to make sure Burt's eyes were elsewhere leaned in to lay a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You're adorable and your voice is beautiful. I could listen to you sing all day." Kurt flushed and smiled before looking back at the screen. About halfway through Burt stood.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I could go for some popcorn. Harry come help me in the kitchen." Harry exchanged an anxious glance with Kurt but stood and followed Burt despite his misgivings.

Once in the Kitchen Harry watched as Burt put a package of popcorn in the microwave and started it. He turned to give Harry a hard look that made him feel about eight inches tall.

"Do you respect me Harry?" Burt asked. Harry nodded quickly.

"Yes Of course I-" Burt held up his hand and Harry quickly stopped speaking.

"Do you respect my son?" Harry nodded and Burt smiled. "Good I was worried you'd let your hormones get carried away. It comforts me Harry to know that you intend to treat my son with the respect he deserves and give yourselves both time before jumping into a mature relationship." Harry's eyes went wide as he blushed a vibrant red.

"Yes sir, I-I Understand." Burt patted him on the back a little more forcefully than was strictly necessary.

"Atta boy Harry, I wonder have I ever shown you my shotguns? I keep 'em put away cause Kurt doesn't like them but they're quite nice. One of them is almost as tall as you." Harry shook his head.

"No sir, I don't believe you ever have."

"Ah well, maybe someday." Burt replied as the popcorn beeped. Burt pulled it out and emptied the bag into a bowl which he then pushed into Harry's hands. As Harry followed Burt back into the living room he puzzled over the contradiction. How was it he had faced Voldemort with a cocky smirk but a muggle like Burt Hummel could scare the hell out of him?

* * *

Kurt was secretly thankful his dad had interrupted what would have undoubtedly been a pretty wild night. He really liked Harry and while he didn't think he'd have actually regretted it, he was glad they could take their time. He had been flattered and more than a little pleased when Harry came to him the next day to apologize.

"I really like you and I just got caught in the heat of the moment. I want more than that with you though and I thought about it a lot last night. Part of the reason's things were so messed up with Draco was because I was thinking with my cock instead of my brain. I don't want to screw this up with you." And then Harry handed him rose. Kurt took it wide eyed wondering when Harry had even found time to get to the store. It was beautiful and perfectly formed.

"It's beautiful," Kurt told him "But you don't need to apologize. I think we both got carried away."

Kurt leaned down and brushed his lips against Harry's, causing the other man to smile broadly at him.

"Lovely, then I'll pick you up at seven."

"What?" Kurt asked and Harry leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss in response.

"I told you I'm doing this properly. So be ready at 7 okay?"

Kurt nodded and Harry kissed him again before smiling brightly.

"I'm off to work." He declared and strolled calmly away humming the whole time.

Kurt spent the next twelve hours worrying and texting. First he texted his Rachel, then Santana and finally Mercedes, over the next few hours he dressed in and photographed several outfits and they weighed in via text about which were best. Finally at six thirty Kurt had settled on an outfit so he showered again, before dressing and waiting for Harry to arrive.

* * *

Harry glanced at the clock as he put the finishing touches on his gift for Kurt. He had transfigured him a rose that morning from a sprig of grass and he had created a glass lily from a rock he'd picked up on his way home. He had just finished charming it to be unbreakable, hopefully Kurt would never try to break it because that might be hard to explain, only the colors were left to do but he was having trouble getting the stem the right shade of green. He knew that Kurt would never know Harry had actually made this for him but somehow he still wanted too.

Luckily Harry managed to finish it with a few minutes to spare so he checked his clothes a final time. He'd apparated over and had Hermione buy him an outfit after work, she'd been a little annoyed at him for bothering her so late but had caved when she realized how worried he was about his date with Kurt. Now he was dressed in simple black slacks, with a silk button up black shirt and a vibrant green tie that Hermione assured him looked very handsome. Harry had tried and once again failed to tame his hair but had managed to force it into a sort of organized chaos that Hermione had called 'sex hair' which made Harry blush and Ron scowl.

Harry took his Lily and walked briskly down the stairs to Kurt's bedroom door. He passed Finn on his way, the other man let out a wolf whistle but Harry just flipped him the bird over his shoulder as he came to stop in front of Kurt's door. He glanced at his pocket watch (a gift from Kinglsey which was currently charmed to show the time but which showed many other things as well) and saw that it was 6:59 so he took a deep breath as he watched it tick over into 7:00 as soon as it did, he knocked.

Kurt answered at once looking to die for a in a black and red striped shirt and black slacks. Harry grinned at him and held out the lily.

"This is for you, I didn't want to kill any more flowers today." He told him with a smile. Kurt took it wide eyed, twisting it in his fingers to look at it.

"Thank you, I love it." he said softly setting it down inside the door. Harry flushed with pleasure and held out his arm.

"Shall we?"

Harry escorted Kurt to his car, a red 60's corvette that Harry had bought shortly after arriving in Lima and had restored by hand. Once they were in the car Harry grinned across the seat at Kurt. Harry drove them to BreadStix. Harry had wanted to take Kurt somewhere different but oddly enough the small town of Lima only had one restaurant so Harry had been forced to improvise.

* * *

Kurt tried not to look too disappointed as he realized where Harry had pulled in. Apparently it didn't work because Harry cast him a teasing smile.

"Just wait."

Kurt followed Harry inside and found it empty. Instead of the harsh lighting he normally so in the place candles had been placed on all the tables and on the walls, filling the room with flickering light. In the center most of the tables had been removed and a single table set with glittering china took their place. Harry led Kurt to the table and pulled out his chair. Kurt sat still staring wide eyed at the restaurant.

"Harry, this place looks amazing!" He exclaimed breathlessly. Harry smiled at him but didn't answer instead just signalling a waiter who was waiting nearby. The man walked over with a bottle in hand and poured them each champagne before handing menu's to each of them. Kurt glanced down already resolved to order his usual before doing a double take. Gone was the list of reasonably priced pasta and instead the menu detailed half a dozen different gourmet meal options.

Kurt looked up to ask Harry just how he'd managed it but before he could a waiter cleared his throat into a microphone. Kurt turned and was surprised to see a piano placed on what he thought of as Glee's stage.

"Sir Elton John." Kurt's eyes almost exploded out of his face as Elton John stepped from somewhere in the back and to the piano. Without any preface he began to play 'Your Song'. Kurt was speechless as he watched, he tore his eyes away to look at Harry who was watching him with a soft smile. When Kurt caught his eye Harry leaned forward.

"You like him right? I wasn't sure but I figured who doesn't?" Kurt gaped at him.

"Of course I like him! He's Elton John! Harry how-" He was cut off my the waiter delicately clearing his throat and asking for their order. Kurt ordered the Salmon (fresh caught in the arctic this morning) while Harry ordered the Kobe beef filet. Elton John played several more of his more famous love songs before switching out with a Pianist. He stood and walked over as Harry and Kurt waited for their dessert.

"Harry Potter, it's an honor to finally meet you," He said shaking Harry's hand vigorously. Kurt gaped.

"For me as well sir, and thank you so much for doing this on such short notice." the man chuckled.

"I think we both know it is I who should be thanking you. This is hardly enough for all you have done." Kurt watched as Harry turned very pink and shoot Kurt an anxious look. Sir John followed his eyes and smiled warmly at Kurt " and this must be the young man you mentioned. Kurt wasn't it?"

Kurt would only nod and squeak in response so Harry quickly spoke for him.

"Yes sir, this is Kurt Hummel. He's currently studying at The New York Acadamy of the Dramatic Arts. He has a beautiful voice." Elton John smiled at Kurt and offered his hand which Kurt shook with wide eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kurt. Next time I'm in New York I'll drop by and maybe we can do a duet together." Kurt squeaked but forced himself to respond.

"It would be an honor."

"Well boy's I've got to get going. Once again Mr. Potter It's an honor and I look forward to seeing you again Mr. Hummel."

Kurt watched with wide eyes as the man strolled out of the restaurant before turning back to Harry.

"How on earth?" he asked eyes wide. Harry shrugged.

"You'd be amazed what the phrase 'money is no object' can get you even on short notice."

"Harry I know you have lots of money but you don't need to spend it on me. I would have been just as happy without all this." Harry sighed and reached out to take his hand.

"Look we don't know much about each other yet and while I hope that changes there are probably some things I may never tell you. What I can tell you is for reasons I won't go into, the money thing is very new. I was raised in a suburb outside England by relatives who insisted I was a burden. I wore second hand clothes and slept on a mattress in a cupboard for the first ten or so years of my life." Kurt gasped in horror but Harry waved his hand dismissively "I'm not saying that to upset you but to explain. I have more money then I will ever spend now but I still think like a little boy in second hand clothes. I want to do this for you because I can and because seeing that look of wonder on your face is more valuable to me then I can describe. So just. . .let me okay?"

Kurt smiled tentatively. He'd always believed himself a diva after all. He deserved to be spoiled so if Harry wanted to, he certainly wasn't going to stop him.

"Okay" Harry's smile was so wide Kurt thought it must hurt his face.

After they finished their meal Harry drove them home and walked Kurt to his basement door. Leaning in Harry placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Kurt."

* * *

The next few days were blissful. Kurt continued to spend most of his time with Harry. It was a lot like it had been before except Kurt could kiss him whenever he wanted and Harry did the same. Between the two of them this meant they spent more time kissing than anything else.

Unfortunately Harry had to return to work on Monday. Normally Kurt spent most of the day at the garage anyway but Monday was his dad's Chemo day. Kurt hated Monday's, while doctor's kept insisting that no change was a good sign because the cancer wasn't spreading, Kurt couldn't help but think that also meant it wasn't shrinking. Kurt sat in the waiting room, his dad hated to have Kurt with him during the actual Chemo, which made Kurt think it must be pretty unpleasant. This thought would make him tense and anxious as he waited for his dad to be finished.

He was surprised to hear his phone begin to ring. Glancing down he saw it was an international number and curiously he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Kurt Hummel?" a woman's voice spoke and Kurt thought it sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?"

"Oh good! My name is Hermione Weasley. I'm a friend of Harry Potter's, I think you two have been dating yes?"

"Yes, that's right." Kurt told her remembering the time she'd called Harry for fundraising he couldn't help but wonder what on earth she thought he could do for her.

"Well I wanted to ask, do you and Harry already have plans for his birthday? You see we want to come surprise him with a visit and maybe even throw him a party but I don't want to double book him."

"Harry hasn't mentioned his birthday. When is it?" Kurt asked. The woman on the other end of the line let out an annoyed huff.

"Oh that boy! I knew he wouldn't tell you! His birthday is this Friday Kurt."

* * *

Author's note: That's right I made Elton John a Wizard what of it? I defy you to listen to his music and tell me it's not magical!

Anyway sorry I didn't get this up as quick as I usually do. I got caught up in this AMAZING Story called Schooled by Wyrdsmith. It's on Archive of Our Own and if you haven't read it I strongly encourage you to do so. It's phenomenal both hilarious and sexy! Don't get put off by the summary because I assure you it is just so AMAZING!

Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews! Please keep them coming. Also wanted to give a head's up I did an adult scene for Ilovemesomeslash's A new Life which is a Vampire Diaries crossover. Check it out!

I love you all and your reviews! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next week Kurt coordinated with Hermione to plan a perfect party for Harry. Hermione told him most of Harry's friends had decided to take a journey across the ocean to celebrate his 19th birthday. Hermione had explained that until recently Harry had rarely got birthday parties because he was kept with his dreadful relatives. Kurt thought if he ever met those people he might be moved to physical violence. Luckily Harry had a close knit group of friends who all seemed to consider him family.

Kurt had broached the subject with Harry and had been treated to dozens of stories about the people he was secretly arranging to have visit. Harry never once mentioned his birthday though and honestly he wondered if the other boy had forgotten it was coming up. When he shared this thought with Hermione she'd laughed and told him it was very possible.

The day finally arrived and Kurt secured a solemn promise from Burt to keep Harry at the shop an hour later than usual so he could be sure everything was ready and in place by the time the other man arrived. Kurt begged off visiting Harry in the shop by telling him he had to help Finn with some essay he had to write. Harry had been disappointed but understanding and promised to rush home as soon as he was off.

Kurt had worried obsessively about what gift to give Harry but had finally settled on something that he hoped the other man would like. It was a pretty personal gift so Kurt hoped Harry would understand and appreciate it for what it was. They still hadn't had any sort of talk about defining their relationship but Kurt couldn't help thinking of Harry as his boyfriend. That was why he was anxiously checking his hair for the third time when the bell rang signalling the arrival of his first guests. He really wanted to make a good impression.

Hermione had told him that people would arrive in waves throughout the day because they all travelled separately. She assured him that she would help set up and make sure everything was organized as soon as she arrived and he only had to greet the few people who might arrive before her. Kurt checked his hair one last time before hurrying to open the door for his guest.

A slim blond girl with wide blue eyes stood before him. She was dressed in a long flowing paisley skirt with a belt that appeared to have real blooming flowers decorating it. She wore a long flowing tunic for a top and her earrings appeared to be made of small mandarin oranges. Kurt couldn't help but stare but if the girl minded she didn't say so. When she did speak her voice was floaty and distant.

"Hello, I'm Luna, I've come for Harry's party." Kurt remembered himself and quickly stepped back to allow her inside.

"Hi Luna I'm Kurt," As the girl stepped in Kurt noted that she hadn't bothered to wear shoes but her toenails were painted alternately in red and gold. Luna didn't respond to his introduction but looked curiously around the house pausing to study the television in the front room with interest. After a moment Kurt spoke again.

"You're the first to arrive. Harry will still be at work for several hours but Hermione should be along soon."

"Oh yes Hermione got waylaid by a very persistent flock of Stoozles but she's far too clever to let them hold her back for long."

"Oh. . .uhh okay good then. Would you like a drink or anything?" Kurt asked deciding to take the same tack he used with Brittany and pretended she hadn't said anything unusual.

"No but you must show me how to use this strange device. I've seen them in shop windows but how do the little people get inside? It's very clever." As Luna asked she pressed the volume button on the TV and seemed disappointed when it didn't turn on.

Luckily Kurt was saved from trying to explain the inner workings of his TV when the bell rang again. At the door a fairly huge group of people were waiting to see him. A slim brown haired woman dressed in an attractive sweater and jeans stood to the front of the group. She put out her hand.

"Hermione Weasley, I'm so glad to finally meet you in person." Kurt shook it with a smile.

"I'm glad to meet you as well. Umm only one person has arrived so far a girl named Luna." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh my! I'm sorry I had thought for sure I'd get here first so I could warn you. I hope she hasn't said anything too odd," Kurt felt a wave of relief glad to find that not all Harry's friends were totally out of their minds.

"Oh not really, I mean she asked me how the tiny people got in my TV but other than that she's been fine." Hermione laughed and followed Kurt into the living room to make the rest of the introductions.

As the day progressed more and more of Harry's friends arrived. Kurt wanted to help with the party prep but Hermione seemed to have everything planned out so he mostly ended up greeting guest and bringing drinks to the decorators. A short plump woman with flaming red hair had taken over his kitchen and insisted no one could enter until she was finished. Periodically Hermione would go check on her and emerge with huge plates of Hors d'œuvre's which Kurt would then pass to the guests.

It wasn't long until everything was in place and Harry was due back in a matter of minutes. With the instructions to hide everyone but Kurt disappeared from sight. Kurt was impressed he'd been to plenty of parties where people just hunched down but somehow despite the vast number of people, his living room looked empty when he returned from checking to see if Harry and his dad were back yet. Kurt sat on the couch and attempted to watch TV. He heard Burt's voice on the porch followed by a soft response from Harry.

A moment later Harry stepped into the living room and with an almost painful roar of sound people jumped from everywhere screaming

"SURPRISE!" at the top of their lungs. Harry stumbled back in shock before his face spread into a wide smile as he took in his guests.

"Oh my god you guys!" He exclaimed with delight. "It's so good to see you all." almost as one people from all sides closed in and threw their arms around Harry catching him in the center of an epic group hug. Kurt stayed back smiling at his dad as Harry revelled in the delight of seeing all his old friends. Eventually though Harry fought his way out of the crush to come and stand in front of Kurt.

"You helped plan this didn't you?" He asked softly and Kurt nodded. Harry smiled widely at him before leaning in and kissing him deeply. When Harry pulled back he breathed his next words across Kurt's lips. "You're amazing."

Kurt could only flush and smile happily. For the rest of the party Harry stayed beside him. Harry made a point to introduce all his favorite people to Kurt and even let him hold his godson Teddy. The happy toddler had spent about ten minutes in Kurt's lap before getting annoyed and demanding to be put down. Kurt watched as he toddled off when he glanced at Harry he saw him not watching Teddy but Kurt himself, with a soft fond smile that made Kurt's heart flutter.

It seemed that in the relatively short amount of time she'd had in the kitchen the Weasley matron, who Harry had told Kurt was practically his adopted parent, had prepared enough food to feed a small army. As the food came out Harry leaned toward Kurt and pointed out two twin boys who were almost identical.

"The paler one is Fred and the one with one ear is George. Do Not Under ANY circumstances accept food from either of them. They are notorious pranksters and will undoubtedly slip something into your food."

Kurt was thankful for the warning because not even ten minutes later George started circulating the room with a tray of pigs in a blanket. He offered it to Kurt but he put up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Sorry but Harry already warned me."

Soon everyone was fed and began to cheer for presents. Harry tugged Kurt onto the sofa next to him and began to open the gifts he'd been given.

* * *

Harry had just finished opening Hermione's present, a book about repairing antique cars, when the doorbell rang again. Harry was surprised since he couldn't think of anyone else who would want to attend his party. After all just about everyone Harry considered a friend was there, even Fred had come out of seclusion to be there. The other man had become much more reticent ever since he woke three days after the final battle to find himself a vampire. His family had assured him they were just happy to have him back but Fred had stopped working in the shop until he was more comfortable around crowds of people he wanted to eat.

Harry was also grateful that all his friends had given him muggle friendly gifts, except for Ron who had captured and shrunk the old Ford Angelina from second year and put it on a keychain for him. The little car would periodically rev its engine and spin its tiny wheels but Harry assured Kurt it had a little motor inside. Harry fully intended to unshrink it sometime soon so he could repair it and restore it too its prime.

Harry was quite surprised when Burt returned to the room followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry moved to stand up but was gestured back down. Kingsley wore an attractive and appropriate muggle suit and his bald head glistened under the sparkling christmas lights Hermione had strung throughout the room.

"No need to get up Harry, I won't be staying but I wanted to drop off your birthday present." As he spoke he drew a file folder from his jacket and held it out to Harry. Harry took it curiously and flipped it open. His eyes went wide, inside were four very official looking forms. Harry only read the top one to know what the others would say.

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC OFFICIAL WAIVER**

**This form is an official waiver for one Kurt Hummel.**

**Once signed Mr. K. Hummel swears to keep secret the magical word and is therefore omitted from the International Statute of Secrecy Section 1 Subsection C which reads**

**"Any muggle outside of the direct family of a muggleborn or half-blood wizard will be immediately obliviated of any and all knowledge of the wizarding world. Including but not limited to: Seeing magic performed, meeting or interacting with magical creatures and the accidental discovery of broomsticks or other magical paraphernalia"**

**From this day forward K. Hummel may discuss or acknowledge the magical world with other muggles in possession of a waiver or any witch or wizard without fear of Obliviation. K. Hummel should keep the signed waiver in his possession whenever entering the magical world to display as needed.**

Harry quickly snapped the folder closed before Kurt could see it.

"Kingsley this is amazing but. . ." Hermione cut in quickly.

"You don't have to do this today Harry, this just gives you the option if you decide you're ready later. How about I take them and put them in your room?" Harry nodded and cast Hermione a grateful smile. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Kurt about magic because he really did. He just wasn't sure how the other boy would take it. He cast a smile at Kingsley.

"Thank you, I probably will soon but I'm just not ready." Kingsley gave him a knowing smile.

"That's alright Harry, take all the time you need. Now I must be off, you enjoy the rest of your party."

* * *

After all the guests had left Harry and Kurt found themselves curled up on Kurt's bed watching 'Chicago'. Harry had never much cared for musicals before he met Kurt but that was mostly because he'd never even seen one. Kurt had been horrified when Harry admitted that too him and was now determined to 'educate' Harry. Suddenly Kurt sat up.

"I almost forgot!" He exclaimed jumping off his bed running over to his desk. Harry watched him curiously as Kurt retrieved a nicely wrapped box from a drawer and handed it over.

"Everything was so hectic I forgot to give you your present." Harry smiled at him, he'd assumed the party was his present.

"You gave me a great party, you didn't have to do more." Harry told him accepting the present despite his words.

"Of course I did! Open it!" Harry carefully unwrapped the gift not wanting to tear the lovely paper Kurt had chosen. Inside was small box and when Harry opened it gasped. Inside was a necklace, a small crystal bird with a sparkling emerald eye and a lily held in in beak, dangling from a leather cord.

"It was my mother's, originally it was on a gold chain but I thought that wouldn't really suit you." Kurt said softly as Harry lifted it to look more closely at the bird.

"It's wonderful Kurt, thank you!" Harry told him leaning in and kissing him deeply. When Harry pulled back he held the necklace out to Kurt. "Help me put it on."

Kurt tied it on and when he pulled back Harry followed him and kissed him again. They kissed for a few more minutes before breaking apart to catch their breath and returned to watching the movie, well Kurt watched the movie and Harry watched Kurt. Suddenly Kurt turned and caught Harry staring. He smiled softly before a worried look crossed his face. Harry cupped his face in one hand, letting his thumb brush against Kurt's cheek bone.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him. Kurt flushed which made Harry want to kiss him but he waited to see what was bothering him.

"It's just. . .we're exclusive right? You're my boyfriend and I'm yours? I know we haven't really talked about it. . ." He trailed off suddenly looking very nervous. Harry laughed and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Of course we are, how could I look at any one else when I've got you? I'm your boyfriend for as long as you'll have me." Kurt looked relieved and smiled at him.

"Good."

* * *

**August**

When Kurt woke up comfortably snuggled in his boyfriend's arms while still fully dressed the realization hit him. It was August first, he went back to school the first week of September. Soon he and Harry would be separated by a nine hour drive! Kurt hadn't forgotten what happened last time he'd gone off to school and left his boyfriend behind. Kurt looked at Harry's face, currently relaxed in sleep and he knew Harry would never cheat on him. That didn't mean he wouldn't meet someone knew though or that the distance wouldn't strain their relationship that was still so new. Kurt started his day off worried and it only got worse from there.

A knock on the door took Kurt away from the kitchen where Harry was making him breakfast. He swung open the door to a dozen roses, at first he was flattered until he realized that the person holding them wasn't a delivery man but Blaine. Kurt just stared and when he didn't speak or move to take the flowers Blaine set them on the porch and stepped back.

"I know you haven't called me back because you're still mad and I get that but please just listen." And even as Kurt started to object Blaine pressed play on the stereo that he had placed on Kurt's lawn. The music started and Blaine began to sing closing his eyes and drowning out any protests Kurt wanted to make

"I was as wrong as I could be

To let you get away from me

I'll regret that move for as long as I'm livin'

But now that I've come to see the light

All I wanna do is make things right

So just say the word and tell me that I'm forgiven

You and me, we're gonna be better than we were before

Loved you then but now I intend

To open up and love you even more

This time, you can be sure"

Kurt felt Harry's arm creep around his waist and he looked up at him away from Blaine. He could see the question and worry in Harry's eyes but Kurt just shrugged and rolled his eyes before leaning down and kissing Harry. Harry gave him a relieved grin and then returned to watching Blaine sing his heart out. Kurt almost felt bad for him. Almost because Blaine was the one who had cheated and couldn't seem to understand that over meant over.

"I'm never gonna let you go

I'm gonna hold you in my arms forever

Gonna try and make up for all the times

I hurt you so

Gonna hold your body close to mine

From this day on, we're gonna be together

Oh, I swear this time

I'm never gonna let you go

Lookin' back now, it seems so clear

I had it all when you were here

Oh, you gave it all

And I took it for granted

But if there's some feeling left in you

Some flicker of love that still shines through

Let's talk it out

Let's talk about second chances

Wait and see, it's gonna be sweeter than it was before

I gave some then but now I intend

To dedicate myself to giving more

This time you can be sure

I'm never gonna let you go

I'm gonna hold you in my arms forever

Gonna try and make up for all the times

I hurt you so

Never gonna let you go

Hold you in my arms forever

Gonna try and make up for all the times

I hurt you so

Hold your body close to mine

Oh, we're gonna be together

Oh, I swear this time

I'm never gonna let you go"

Blaine didn't open his eyes until he finished singing the last note. He wore a pleased expression obviously certain that this last act of redemption would be enough to bring Kurt back to him. His face fell when he saw Kurt watching him with his head leaned against Harry's shoulder.

"Kurt?" he asked timidly when Kurt didn't applaud or really respond at all to the end of the song. Kurt gave him a tight smile but before he could say anything Harry stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, Kurt's boyfriend. I don't think we were properly introduced last time we met." Harry offered his hand to shake and Blaine did looking confused and hurt.

"Sorry but I don't think we've met before." he told him hesitantly. Harry nodded.

"We did but you probably don't recognize me with my shirt on, at the time you were pretty focussed on this area," as he spoke he gestured to his still perfect abs. Blaine blushed violently before casting an angry glare at Kurt.

"You really are a bastard Kurt, you could have told me you were seeing someone!" Harry scowled and Kurt saw his hand form into an angry fist. Not wanting violence to erupt on his front porch he quickly stepped forward and slipped his hand into Harry's forcing him to unclench his fist.

"Look Blaine I told you months ago we were over. I tried to tell you just now but you started singing before I could." Blaine scowled but couldn't seem to give up.

"I love you Kurt! How can you do this to me?" Surprisingly it was Harry not Kurt who responded after giving Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze in his own.

"Blaine I get why you're so upset. You had this amazing, sexy, funny, talented guy and now you don't. I can't imagine how much that must suck for you but the fact is Kurt didn't do this to you, you did. You made a choice and the consequence of that choice is Kurt is no longer with you. I know that's probably a tough pill to swallow but it's a fact. You cheated, not Kurt and even if Kurt were to leave me I know he'll never go back to you because he deserves so much better. So I think it's time for you to go. The roses are lovely but I think you should keep them and next time you meet someone amazing if they give you a chance don't throw it away."

Harry turned his back and Kurt followed him back into the house. As soon as the door swung shut, Kurt in a burst of forcefulness pushed his boyfriend against the closed door and kissed him for all he had.

* * *

Author's note: So. . .magic? I can't decide if I want Harry to tell and I'd love to hear your thoughts.

I hope you all enjoyed this Please review! It's what keeps me going. Also if you feel the urge check out my recently completed Stairs to No Where and it's sequel Going Forward While Looking Back.

I love you guys and it's your great reviews that turned this from a quickie oneshot into this great long story it's become so PLEASE review and give me your thoughts about the story and about whether you want the Hummels and Finn to find out about magic.

Poor Blaine's awkward song was Never Gonna Let You Go by Sergio Mendes


	7. Notice

Author's note: So while doing dishes today I cut my hand pretty badly and it makes typing really painful. Because of this it may take a day or two possibly more to get up the next chapter. I will go ahead and give you what I had already written and I promise when I can I will update again. (At most a Week)

Sorry!

* * *

Burt hadn't realized his son was in love until he saw the pendant around Harry's neck. The sight of it brought a rush of memories and a tear to his eye. He'd known Kurt had it, because he'd given it too him a few years after his mother had died and told him the story of where he got it. Burt had bought the necklace from an eclectic woman at a roadside stand. The woman had told him that he could only give it to the girl he loved.

Later he'd tried to give it to his girlfriend but couldn't find it. After they broke up he found it right where he'd left it in his jacket pocket. He tried again to give it too his next girlfriend only to lose it again. It was only when he decided to give it to Elizabeth a few weeks after they started dating that he managed not to lose it. He didn't much believe in magic or superstition but he couldn't argue with the fact that he'd given it to the girl he loved.

Burt had half expected Kurt to give it to Blaine but for whatever reason his son never had. Instead he'd saved it and given it to Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE LETTER M. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE IMPLICATIONS OF GROWN UPS DOING GROWN UP THINGS STOP READING WHEN YOU SEE THE M AND START AGAIN WHEN YOU SEE THE M FURTHER DOWN.**

* * *

Harry and Kurt were alone in the house. The rest of the family had made plans to be gone the entire weekend. Burt and Carole at a romantic Bed and Breakfast two states over and Finn to New York to visit Rachel. In the hours since everyone had left the tension Harry was feeling seemed to increase to almost painful proportions. They knew that something like this was too convenient to be a coincidence which meant everyone was expecting them to finally do what they'd been wanting to do for months. Harry just wasn't sure how Kurt felt about it and he was scared to ask.

Instead they both went on as if nothing was unusual. They had breakfast then Harry headed to the garage to work on his latest junker project. Normally Kurt would follow him and help out but today Harry was alone. He wasn't sure how he should read into that. Over the next couple of hours Harry managed to break two very expensive parts and also cut his hand rather nastily(Thank god for healing magic) before finally breaking down and calling it a day. He just couldn't focus so he walked inside and trudged upstairs to the shower to clean up.

As he was towelling off a gentle knock on the door caught his attention. He quickly tugged clean jeans on before stumbling over to answer. Kurt stood shifting nervously and twisting something around in his hands. Harry smiled at him, he looked adorable.

"Do you. . .umm. ..want to watch a movie with me?" Kurt asked blushing red as he did so. Harry nodded.

"Yeah definitely," he replied trying to ignore how breathless he sounded.

* * *

Kurt was very aware of Harry's body next to his. They were in their usual position, Kurt snuggled up against Harry with Harry's arm around his shoulder. It was how they usually sat, so it didn't make sense that every nerve where the heat of Harry's body permeated his clothing should tingle but they did. Kurt had chosen possibly the least sexy musical ever to watch, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, he'd hoped that because all the characters were British Harry would have seen it. He hadn't but had laughed at the breakfast machine and told Kurt that he would have to show it to Mr. Weasley sometime soon.

That had been at the beginning of the movie but Kurt knew Harry had long since stopped watching in favor of watching Kurt watch. Harry's habit of watching him should have been creepy but honestly Kurt found it endearing. It left him feel treasured in a way he never had before and it was this realization that made Kurt turn and meet Harry's eyes. Harry smiled at him, his green eyes lit in a way that he only seemed to have when looking at Kurt and unable to resist Kurt leaned forward to kiss him.

Harry met his lips and kissed him softly before trying to pull back but that wasn't what Kurt had in mind so he reached his arm up and wrapped his hand around the back of Harry's neck to pull him in closer. Harry resisted for about a second before the implications of Kurt's actions sunk in, then much to Kurt's delight Harry took over. He let his hand drop from Kurt's shoulders to circle his waist and pull him onto his lap, never once breaking their kiss. Harry's tongue flicked against his lips and Kurt opened them quite willingly while shifting his body to more comfortably face Harry and straddle his hips.

Harry's hands were firm against each of his hip bones his thumb fingers rubbing teasing circles that sent little shudders of arousal spinning through Kurt. They continued in this vein for a bit longer until Kurt had an idea. Just to see what would happen Kurt leaned back enough to capture Harry's lip between his teeth and bite down gently. The effect was instantaneous, Harry moaned and pushed Kurt forward while gently twisting his body and before Kurt knew it he was lying down on the couch with Harry on top of him.

Harry broke off kissing him in favor of biting his way down Kurt's neck. Teasing and nibbling the skin there in a way that Kurt was sure would leave dozens of marks. Not that Kurt was in any condition to complain he was pretty sure he couldn't talk even if he wanted to.

"You're going to be the death of me, Kurt Hummel." Harry told him pulling back and admiring his handiwork. Kurt smirked and thrust his hips against Harry's the pleasure of the friction caused the both to moan and Harry moved down and kissed him again. Suddenly the other boy pulled back, Kurt opened his eyes and was surprised to see a very nervous expression on his boyfriend's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried he'd somehow done something he shouldn't. Harry shook his head and sent him a brief smile.

"Nothing. . .Nothing You're amazing. I just. . .you don't. . . I mean do you. . .Want to come to my room?" the last half was said in such a rush it took Kurt a moment to puzzle out his meaning and when he did his eyes widened and his face flushed. Harry quickly started to backtrack. "I mean you can say no and we can just keep doing this. I love doing this I just-" Kurt pushed himself up and met Harry's babbling lips with a silencing kiss. When he pulled back he smiled.

"I would love to." and Harry's face broke into a wide wondering smile.

"Wow really?" Kurt nodded and suddenly Harry looked worried again "Just give me like five minutes and then come up yeah?"

Kurt nodded again and Harry kissed him quickly before hopping up and dashing out of the room.

* * *

Harry practically flew up the stairs. Once he was in his room he rushed to hide the various dirty clothes that were strewn about. Then with fumbling fingers he located his wand in a side drawer and cast a quick 'scourgify' on his bedding and pillow, not wanting Kurt to stumble upon something unsavory and get grossed out. Once the room was acceptably clean Harry quickly summoned a few candles before banishing them again only to summon them a second time and light them.

He heard Kurt coming up the stairs and knew he was being loud on purpose because normally he was so graceful that he moved with very soft silent steps. Harry grinned to himself and did a quick glance around the room seeing nothing he relaxed. Only as Kurt knocked did Harry realize his wand was still clutched in his hand and quickly shoved it between his mattress and box spring before rushing to open the door.

* * *

Kurt stepped into Harry's room his eyes wide as he took in the candles. He smirked at his boyfriend.

"Have you been planning this?" Harry flushed.

"No! I mean hoping maybe? I just. . .wanted it to be perfect."

Kurt felt a swell of affection and gratitude that he had found someone so amazing and it was that that made him throw his arms around his neck and kiss him again. Harry took the hint and once again took over the kiss. His fingers found their way under Kurt's shirt and brushed gentle caresses along his back. As they kissed Harry moved backwards and when they reached the bed he spun them around so he could push Kurt down and settle on top of him.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Kurt had chosen a simple button up top today and as Harry began to bite his way down his neck and chest stopping to lick and bite each new bit of skin as it was revealed, Kurt was glad that he had. Kurt could feel Harry's erection pressing insistently against his thigh as his boyfriend toyed with his newly exposed nipples and it was driving him insane. Kurt wanted to touch Harry but couldn't reach beyond his hair.

"Too many clothes." He gasped out "Not fair."

Harry's only response was to pull back long enough to yank his shirt over his head and toss it haphazardly away from the bed. Kurt watched it long enough to ascertain that it hadn't caught on one of the candles before turning back to admire his very sexy boyfriend. Harry's lean frame was rippled with firm muscles. His skin was tanned and Kurt found himself unable to resist running his fingers along his six pack tracing the spaces between the muscles and trailing along the clearly defined hip bones.

He could see the bulge of Harry's erection clearly outlined in his jeans and couldn't resist running his hand over it and giving it a gentle squeeze. Harry whimpered and thrust his hips in what seemed to be an involuntary motion. Harry's eyes were dark and blown with as he allowed Kurt to trace his firm thighs with his hands before drifting his fingers up to the button of his pants. He hesitated glancing up at his boyfriend to make sure it was alright. He watched as Harry swallowed heavily before nodding his head.

With tentative movements Kurt carefully unhooked the button and tugged Harry's jean's down around his hips, inadvertently pulling down his boxer's as well. Harry cock was shorter than his own but thicker and flushed red as it bobbed in front of him. Reaching out Kurt wrapped his hand around in and tugged loving the moan of pleasure Harry released. Kurt repeated the motion a few more times before Harry batted his hand away.

"You gotta stop baby or this is gonna be over before it starts." He told him, climbing off the bed to remove his jeans and pull something from his drawer and set it on the bedside table. Kurt mirrored his actions and by the time Harry returned to his bed Kurt was naked and waiting for him. Harry crawled up from the foot of the bed and rested between Kurt's open legs and for several moments he just stared down, Kurt began to blush embarrassed by the way Harry's eyes seemed to take in every part of him.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asked hoping to prompt Harry into some kind of action. Harry glanced up at him and flushed.

"Better. God you're just so. . .perfect." As Harry spoke he ran his hand down Kurt's side his eyes watching the progress of his tan hand against Kurt's own pale skin with something like awe. Harry continued to run his hands along every inch of Kurt's skin all the way down his legs to toy with his toes and back up again. Kurt could only watch in wonder, he felt like he was being worshipped. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Harry finished his careful exploration and leaned down to capture Kurt's lips in a slow tender kiss that left tears in Kurt's eyes.

When Harry pulled back he resumed kissing and licking down Kurt's body as if he had never left off. His movements were slow and precise leaving Kurt a mess of moans and whimpers writhing completely undone by the time Harry finally paid some attention to his aching cock. Just as with the rest of his body Harry licked and teased leaving hot strips of saliva down each side of his cock as Harry licked it in long strokes before flicking playfully at the head. Kurt barely noticed as Harry's questing finger brushed against his entrance already damp with lube.

Just as Harry was pressing it inside he took Kurt's member in his mouth and sucked it all the way down. Kurt screamed and came thunderously, arching and cursing as Harry chuckled and continued to suck until the last drop was gone. Harry pulled off and sent Kurt a cocky grin, obviously pleased with himself.

"Harry. . .that was. . ." Kurt trailed off unable to think of a word encompassing enough to describe what had just happened. Harry leaned over kissed him teasingly even as he continued to work a single finger in and out of Kurt's body. Kurt already felt himself growing hard just from the sensation of Harry continuing to prepare him. Meanwhile Harry took his time teasing his finger in and out prodding occasionally at Kurt's prostate seemingly just because he enjoyed watching Kurt arch up off the bed every time he did.

He was being so slow and careful Kurt didn't even notice when he added a second finger. It seemed like hours since he had started and Kurt was reduced to begging.

"Please Harry. . .I need. . . .Please I'm ready!" But Harry just smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.

"Shhh baby, be patient." Harry told him, his voice chiding as he added a third finger. His attitude was that of a man who had all the time in the world, as his eyes flicked from his own fingers disappearing into Kurt's body then back up to Kurt's face and back over and over.

By the time Harry was finally satisfied and pulled his fingers from Kurt's body, Kurt was back to a moaning writhing mess for the second time that day. Harry lined himself up and began to slow push into Kurt's body but Kurt wasn't having it and with a firm thrust of his hips Harry was fully inside him. The movement caused Harry to gasp and close his eyes tight. Kurt tried to thrust again and force his lover to move but Harry held his hips tightening his fingers to force him to hold still.

"Give me a minute love," Harry told him in a strained voice, still not opening his eyes. After a moment Harry let out a long steadying breath and began to move.

Harry started out with slow cautious thrusts. Angling his hips differently until he was lined up with Kurt's prostate correctly. Kurt was dizzy with the feel of Harry inside him battering his prostate over and over. He clenched the sheets tightly beneath him as wave after wave of pleasure bombarded him. When it became clear Harry was going to continue with his slow thrust's until otherwise instructed Kurt gasped out desperately.

"Please Harry! Harder. . .Please" Kurt opened his eyes and saw Harry giving him a very dangerous smile before pulling out and slamming back in furiously, still somehow managing to hit his prostate. Kurt couldn't take it after only a few powerful thrusts he was arching and screaming Harry's name as his second orgasm tore through him. Harry let go then and his thrusts became erratic as he came a few moments after Kurt. They collapsed together onto the bed arms and legs tangled together as they both drifted into a satisfied sleep.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

* * *

Harry woke to the sound of his own stomach growling and the feel of his boyfriend naked and content in his arms. He lay there despite his hunger looking down at Kurt who was slowly tracing one of the many scars along his abdomen. He couldn't believe how happy he was. He'd thought before that working in his first garage was the happiest time of his life but this was beyond any expectation. Kurt was sexy and funny and so talented, he had no idea what had possessed this man to even look at him but he was beyond grateful that he had. When Harry shifted Kurt glanced up at him and smiled.

"Hey," Harry greeted.

"Hi," Harry shifted keeping one arm firmly around Kurt while he stretched and yawned. Finally with a sigh he released him and turned to look at his boyfriend.

"I don't know about you but I skipped lunch today and I am starving. How about you jump in the shower and I'll run down and fix something for us."

"Are you telling me I stink?" Kurt asked teasingly and Harry laughed.

"No baby I think covered in come is a good look for you but I know how you feel about appearances and wasn't sure you'd want to walk around with come in your hair."

"What?!" Kurt squealed in horror and leapt from the bed as his hands flew to his hair. Harry watched admiring his naked behind as his boyfriend rushed into the bathroom. He waited until he heard the shower start to cast a quick 'scourgify' on himself and pull on some jeans before walking downstairs.

Harry hummed happily to himself as he prepared sandwiches for himself and a couple of lean turkey and lettuce wraps for Kurt. Then grabbing a few soda's from the fridge began the stroll back up to his room. When he entered he was surprised to find Kurt standing with a towel wrapped around his waist staring with wide eyes at something on Harry's dresser. Harry shut the door behind him and Kurt turned.

"Harry, Why are your pictures moving?"

* * *

Author's notes: Okay I'm back thankfully my hand healed pretty quickly and a piece of advice if your husband ever tells you "it's only a little crack we can still use the glass" Call him a liar and then cut him with the glass cause that shit hurts!

I may have another chapter out soon. I've been on a bit of a hiatus as I considered how to handle the sexyness so I hope you liked it. Also I'm seriously considering starting a 'Bones' crossover simply because I don't think there are enough good completed ones(several great WIP's but none are being updated) I'm stuck on the pairing though and I'd like your opinion Harry/Booth, Harry/Sweets or Harry/Wendall Bray. If you don't care or don't watch bones that's cool just hoping for some inspiration.

And finally I'm putting this in bold so everyone is clear because I've had several people ask.

**Kurt is not magical. He is not a squib neither is Burt and neither was Kurt's mother. Burt bought the necklace from a witch. The necklace is goblin made and is charmed to only allow you to give it to someone you love. The charm effects muggle's the same as witches or wizards.**

Also please review because I love them and they inspire me!

Thanks so much for your reviews so far I love you all for encouraging me!


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt threw a towel around his waist and stepped from the bathroom fully intending to return to Harry's bed and wait for his return. As he'd predicted most of his chest was covered in red hickey's and bites but he didn't much mind because it was a small price to pay when sex with Harry was the reward. He took a moment to look around his boyfriend's room, having never actually been inside before when a movement caught him in the corner of his eye. He turned quickly but the only thing in eyeline was a picture of Harry's friend's Ron and Hermione taped to the wall. He watched it for a moment wondering why Harry had a picture where his friends looked so guilty before turning back and moving toward the bed.

As he moved his eyes landed on a picture of people who he assumed were Harry's parents. A red headed woman and tall dark haired man in glasses holding a chubby baby. It was a cute picture and Kurt moved closer hoping to get a better look at baby Harry when. . she waved. Kurt froze and watched wide eyed as the woman in the picture smiled warmly at him and waved again only to get slugged by her husband and immediately go still again. He heard the door click closed behind him and quickly turned to face his boyfriend.

"Harry, Why are your pictures moving?" If Kurt had doubted his own eyes, the deer in the headlights look on Harry's face told him he was correct.

"Oh. . .uhhh. . .They're. . .ummm digital?" The lie was so blatant and badly done that Kurt just crossed his arms and stared his boyfriend down for a moment before pointing at the one of Ron and Hermione. It had given up any pretense of holding still and looked to be laughing.

"That one is taped to a wall." Harry's shoulders slumped and all the air seemed to go out of him.

"Right, you're right. Here babe, put on some clothes I can't think and we have to have a real talk I guess." Harry handed him his shirt and jeans where they had been tossed on the floor. Kurt began to dress himself while watching his boyfriend curiously. He seemed utterly defeated and Kurt wondered what could be so bad. Harry shuffled over to the bed and put down the sandwiches with a sigh before moving to his bedside table and pulling out the file folder Kurt remembered from his birthday.

When Kurt was dressed he joined Harry on the bed. Harry stared at him for several long seconds before reaching up and cupping his cheek with the palm of his hand.

"You're amazing," He whispered and Kurt reached up and wrapped his fingers around Harry's hand so that when it dropped from his face they were holding hands.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"There's no easy way to say this so I'm gonna go with blunt. Please don't interrupt until I've finished okay?"

Kurt nodded his agreement and Harry took a deep breath.

"Magic is real. When I was eleven years old I found out that it was a part of me. I went to a school with other magical people and learned how to control it. I-It's not something I got a choice about. I didn't do anything creepy like you see in movies and TV to get magic, no deals with the devil or sacrificing small animals or anything. It just happened and I'm glad it did. It's a part of me both my parents were magical too. I know it's a lot to take in so I'm gonna show you okay?"

Kurt could only nod as he stared wide eyed at his boyfriend. Of all the things he'd expected to hear this wasn't it. Harry reached between the bed and mattress and pulled out a small wooden stick. He waved it and said something softly that Kurt couldn't hear and then. . .magic happened.

The lights in the room went out and instead they were floating through a thousand sparkling stars. Kurt could feel the bed under him but couldn't see anything but Harry and the stars. Kurt couldn't help it, he laughed then threw himself into Harry's arms and covering his face with kisses.

"You're amazing! I Love You!" He heard Harry gasp and pull back and Kurt realized what he'd said. Slowly the stars began to fall around them in streaks of light leaving the room visible beyond and exploding as they touched the ground. Harry was standing before him clutching his hand and looking at him intensely.

"Really? Even with. .?" Harry looked away and Kurt moved closer. He hadn't meant to say it but he wasn't going to take it back.

"Yes. I have for awhile I think. I-I didn't mean to tell you like that but Harry I LOVE YOU and nothing can change that. Certainly not the fact that you're even more special than I already thought." Kurt wasn't able to read the expression on Harry's face but after a moment it melted into a happy smile. Kurt was yanked forward by their joined hands and Harry kissed him ferociously.

"Just to be clear," Harry said breathlessly as he pulled back "I love you too."

* * *

The rest of the day was whiled away in Harry's bed. Harry tried to show Kurt as many cool spells as he could remember, oddly though it was the basic stuff that seemed to impress Kurt the most. Harry spent an hour just 'Accio-ing' various objects while Kurt caught them in his hands laughing. They also had a good time making various things float, then Kurt ran off to his room and came back with a stuffed animal and Harry enchanted it to sing backup for any song Kurt wanted.

Then Harry took some time to teach Kurt several spells he'd learned from a book Hermione bought him after learning he was gay and by the time that was finished they lay limp and satisfied together once again. Some hours later night had fallen and both boys were famished. Harry sat up giving Kurt a suddenly mischievous grin.

"What?" Kurt asked, trying to seem wary but really just looking eager.

"I've just realized. Now that you know about magic I can Apparate with you."

"Okay. . .?" Kurt was confused but Harry just grinned at him.

"Go get dressed babe, something nice. I'm gonna take you to dinner."

* * *

Kurt knew that his and Harry's idea's about 'something nice' probably differed greatly but that didn't stop him going all out. He wore a tux with a blue silk shirt to accent his eyes. When Harry came bounding down to his door in slacks and a button up Kurt hesitated.

"Too much?" He asked gesturing to his outfit. Harry shook his head.

"No love you look amazing. This is just the nicest thing I own." Harry held out his arm and Kurt took it. Instead of heading toward the door Harry walked him into the living room before grinning at him. "Hold on tight babe"

The sensation reminded Kurt of the time he'd worn a corset to class, in that it was the only time he could remember being squeezed even close to that tight. It was uncomfortable but also blessedly brief. When he opened his eyes again he was in a small foyer where people were popping into existence on either side of them.

"Okay?" Harry asked with worried eyes. Kurt nodded and Harry smiled warmly at him. "I actually hate apparition but it's so convenient. Anyway you're going to love this place. I came here once with Draco and he hated it but I thought it was amazing. I wanted this to be our first date but I couldn't think of a way to explain it to you that didn't include magic."

"Oh cool," Kurt said for lack of anything better and allowed Harry to tug him from the foyer into an entrance way. Several people were milling around an in the doorway blocking the entrance to the restaurant, the maitre d' stood guard. Kurt could tell form the clothes of the people around him that this was a pretty swanky place and he wondered if they'd even be allowed in given what Harry was wearing. Harry seemed unconcerned as he strolled over to the maitre d' tugging Kurt along by the hand.

"Hi, I need a table for two." Harry told him. The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a curled lip, pointedly noticing Harry's less than formal attire.

"Do you have a reservation?" The man asked in the sort of tone people use when they know you don't and are just counting the seconds until they can toss you out.

"Oh no I don't, I hope that won't be a problem," As Harry spoke the strangest thing happened. Harry reached up and brushed his long bangs to the side exposing the scar on his forehead. The maître d's eyes widened and he let out a small gasp.

"Of course it won't! Forgive me Lord Potter I didn't recognize you. Please come, I will show you to a private table." Kurt cast Harry a puzzled looked but his boyfriend just smirked and tugged him along behind the man, who was personally escorting them to a table.

Looking around Kurt was surprised to see that instead of tables and chairs they seemed to be passing dozens of closed doors. Each door was freestanding and numbered, it reminded Kurt of a door section in a hardware store. To the front of them a door swung open and despite the fact that Kurt could see the empty space behind the door a waiter stepped out. Kurt glanced at Harry who looked completely unperturbed by the waiter appearing from nowhere.

Sooner than Kurt was ready for they stopped in front of a large purple door. It was slightly more ornate than the others they'd passed but still lacking any sort of room.

"Lord Potter, I have taken the liberty of seating you at our best table. May I ask if it's alright to inform the owner you've arrived?" Harry nodded.

"Thanks, of course you can tell Sanguini but we'd like to eat in private."

As Harry spoke he stepped through the door and Kurt had no choice but to follow behind. He stepped through with his eyes closed tight prepared for another uncomfortable experience like apparition but to his surprise he felt nothing so after a second to brace himself Kurt opened his eyes and gasped. The room was a swirling mess of colors. They appeared to be in their own separate bubble and there was a table in the center of the room. Harry walked over to it and pulled out a chair for Kurt to sit. Kurt sat eyes still wide as he took in the various colors shifting around him.

"Harry it's amazing!" He whispered. Harry sent him a wide smile.

"This is nothing. Think of your favorite song or piece of music." Kurt thought and within seconds the soundtrack from Moulin Rouge began to play as it did the colors arranged themselves and began to dance along with the music. Some forming tiny can can dancers and other's swirling waltzers.

Kurt laughed in delight watching wide eyed as the various dancers twirled and twisted to the music tinkling gently in the background. He glanced at Harry who of course was simply watching him.

"I love it!" Kurt told him warmly and Harry grinned.

* * *

It was almost two in the morning by the time they reappeared in the Hummel family living room kissing and caressing well on their way to another round of passion when a noise outside caught Harry's attention. It was the crunch of shoes on gravel. Harry pulled back from Kurt and held up a hand when it looked like he was about to speak. Another moment and Harry heard the sound of glass breaking near the front of the house.

Harry drew his wand and gestured to Kurt to remain where he was while he quietly moved toward the front foyer to look outside. He was aware of Kurt moving behind him but ignored him in favor of focusing on whomever was lurking outside. As he peered out the window he could see someone stumbling(probably drunk) on the front lawn as if trying to arrange something. Curiously Harry stepped forward and swung open the door, switching on the porch light at the same moment.

For a moment the person on the lawn just gaped, blinking frequently because of the sudden light that flooded the lawn. Then he seemed to register Harry for who he was and Kurt who had come to stand beside him staring wide eyed at the disheveled figure on his lawn, then Blaine began to sing.

"Now and then I think of when we were together

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

Told myself that you were right for me

But felt so lonely in your company

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember"

Blaine was slurring the lines pretty badly and at the word love his voice broke and he began to tear up as he sang.

"You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness

Like resignation to the end, always the end

So when we found that we could not make sense

Well you said that we would still be friends

But I'll admit that I was glad it was over"

Harry snorted it was pretty obvious that Blaine was anything but glad it was over.

"But you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

No you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number

I guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know"

Suddenly and quite unexpectedly Tina stepped out from behind a trashcan. Apparently lying in wait until her verse and began to sing.

"Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over

But had me believing it was always something that I'd done

But I don't wanna live that way

Reading into every word you say

You said that you could let it go

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know"

Blaine cut back in having gotten his tears under control but still slurring heavily and leaning against Tina to stay up.

"But you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

No you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number

I guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know"

Harry glanced over at his boyfriend who had long since dissolved into silent giggles.

"Somebody

(I used to know)"

"So can we just go back inside?" Harry asked him talking over the two people still singing in the background.

"Somebody

(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)"

Kurt nodded and both of them turned and walked back into the house. Blaine and Tina were still singing loudly on the lawn and Harry really hoped the neighbors would make a noise complaint.

"(I used to know)

(That I used to know)

(I used to know)

Somebody"

* * *

Author's note: So I swear I don't hate Blaine but I kept picturing this last scene every time Sombody I used to Know came on the radio for like days! So I had to use it. If you don't know that song is by Gotye it won a grammy. . ..

Anyway sorry for the delay I'm also working on a Harry/Booth one shot and once I'm done I will start a longer chaptered Harry/sweets since I couldn't decide which was the better choice.

Please review I know this chapter was a bit short but I hoped you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't until the next morning that a thought occurred to Kurt. Harry had been making their breakfast magically and Kurt suspected he was mostly just using it as an excuse to show off. Because really Kurt didn't need tap dancing toast but Harry was obviously having a good time so Kurt just watched him, loving the way his face lit up as he laughed. Kurt was thinking about his dad who was due to be home early tomorrow and he wondered.

"Harry?" He asked knowing he sounded nervous and hesitant. Harry heard it as well and promptly stopped what he was doing to come and sit down across from Kurt.

"What's up babe?" Harry asked him. Kurt shifted uncomfortably.

"So magic. . .is there anything it can't do?" he asked. Harry looked at him for a long moment before answering.

"Well it can't bring back the dead and umm there are some limitations on what you can transfigure. Like I can make cheese for an omelet but it doesn't have any nutritional value or vitamins. I actually do that for your dad all the time, it tastes just like cheese but doesn't have any fat or cholesterol." Kurt laughed.

"No wonder dad likes it when you make breakfast."

"I think there's probably other stuff too. Honestly you'd do better asking Hermione, she does a lot more with magical theory then I've ever been able to even grasp."

"I was actually wondering about one thing in particular. My dad. . ." He trailed off. He didn't want Harry to feel guilty if he couldn't help but he didn't want to risk having a way to heal his father and not taking it. Harry seemed to understand because he was nodding.

"I've actually been working on that for the last few months. There's a potion that would heal him but it's pretty complicated and takes a long time to brew. I hadn't quite figured out how to tell him about it yet but now that you know I guess I'll just tell him the truth. It should be ready before you leave for school."

Kurt started to cry. He didn't mean to it just happened. His dad was going to be okay. He'd been so scared and almost feeling guilty for falling in love while his dad was dying but his dad was going to be okay. He launched himself at Harry wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in the shorter man's neck.

"Thank you. I love you thank you so much." Harry embraced him and began to rub soothing circles on his back.

"Shhh hey I'm sorry don't cry. I should to have told you sooner." Harry said making soft shh noises as he rubbed Kurt's back and moved to his cheek.

The big reveal for the rest of the family happened the next day as soon as everyone returned home. Somehow it seemed anticlimactic after the way Kurt had learned about it. Harry simply sat them down and pulled out some forms. Instead of the magical night Harry had made for Kurt he turned Finn into a big floppy eared dog. Finn had drooled all over the sofa and coffee table before Harry turned him back. Carole was less surprised than Burt because she had always suspected there was more to Aunt Andromeda.

Burt wanted to know if Harry had been using magic to work on the cars in the shop but Harry told him he hadn't and that was good enough for Burt. He wouldn't have approved of using shortcuts. Harry took him into the garage and unshrunk his keychain. Burt and Kurt were both pretty impressed by the semi sentient car that Harry had been repairing and that was it. No outrage no horror, just acceptance and mild interest. Harry had seemed amazed and grateful but Kurt wasn't even surprised. He'd already known his family loved Harry, he didn't know why Harry himself seemed so shocked by it.

* * *

**September**

* * *

Before Kurt knew it September was upon them. He had to be back for classes on the fourteenth and he wasn't looking forward to it. He and Harry still hadn't discussed what that would mean for them as a couple so Kurt wasn't sure what to expect. He was almost scared to breach the subject not wanting to break the spell of his perfect summer love. However the morning of September first came and Kurt was awoken by a sharp tapping on the window in Harry's room. After their weekend together Kurt and Harry had begun to share a bed and so far nobody had mentioned it, much to Kurt's relief because he didn't want to talk about sex with his dad.

Kurt glanced groggily toward it only to see a bird tapping it's beak persistently against the glass. Beside him Harry groaned.

"Shut up you bloody bird I'm coming!" He said, Kurt watched him roll from the bed and to his feet. Harry stretched and Kurt admired the way the muscles on his back flexed and twisted with the movement. Harry was nude and it was all Kurt could do not to jump from the bed and pull him back into it. After a moment Harry reached out and slid open the window. The bird, an owl, swooped in and landed on the frame looking offended at the lack of a better perch. Meanwhile Harry shifted into a drawer and pulled out a small bag. He removed something inside and fed it to the bird. After it had eaten it stuck out its leg and Kurt noticed for the first time that something was tied to it. Harry took the package and patted the owl.

"Thanks," he told it the owl gave him a withering look and a dismissive hoot before flying back out the window. Harry came and sat back on the bed. The package turned out to be a small vial of ruby red liquid with a letter carefully rolled around it. Harry unscrolled the letter and read it carefully before turning with a grin to Kurt. "It's your dad's potion."

They dressed and showered quickly not even allowing themselves to be sidetracked by showering together and were downstairs in time to catch his dad at breakfast. Harry held out the vial.

"Go upstairs and lie down. Drink this, you'll sleep for six hours and when you wake up you'll be cancer free." Burt carefully took the vial from Harry's hand staring at it wide eyed and holding it delicately in his hand.

"Wow are you sure?" Burt asked in wonder. Harry grinned and nodded.

"It's been tested before. This will heal you Burt and the cancer won't come back. Mind you this doesn't mean you can play fast and loose with your health and expect a magical fix. I had to call in several favors to get this potion made for you."

Burt nodded his face solemn.

"Of course Harry thank you, tell me what it cost you I'll do whatever it takes to repay you."

Harry shifted looking uncomfortable. After a moment he looked up into Burt's face and spoke firmly.

"You don't owe me anything. You opened your home to me and let me do the work I love." At the word love his eyes shifted to meet Kurt's "I can never repay you for everything you've done for me Burt."

Burt looked from Harry to Kurt and when Kurt looked at his father he saw the man was misty eyed and smiling.

"Thank you Harry, you're a good man." Burt said "I'm going to go upstairs and tell Carole I'll see you boys later."

As soon as his dad had left the room Kurt leaned over and kissed Harry passionately. When he pulled away several moments later he rested their foreheads together "I Love you."

* * *

The next week his dad met with his doctor to be retested before undergoing anymore chemotherapy. As promised Burt was now completely cancer free. To celebrate they threw a huge party. Kurt was especially excited because this was his chance to introduce his friends to Harry. They still hadn't talked about Kurt going to school even though they both knew he was leaving in a week.

Harry agreed to help Kurt setup for the party with magic and it made Kurt realize how much he was going to miss him even more. Kurt was trying to design the perfect decorations, because Harry had told him he could create anything. It was a time consuming task and Kurt knew he was being rather difficult as he had Harry make change after change to the decorations but Harry just smiled. He acted as if there was nothing he'd rather do than spend the afternoon listening to Kurt describe what he wanted.

"No that's too dark can you do a lighter green." Kurt told him. Harry twitched his wand.

"Like this?" He asked making it a bright yellowish green. Kurt shook his head.

"No that's too bright. Think like the color of grass in the shade." Kurt told him trying to think of a metaphor Harry would understand. He'd stared at him blankly when he'd been told the color of the dress in April's Vogue spread and unfortunately Kurt had left his older issues back at his apartment in New York. However Harry smiled and nodded his understanding and with another flick of his wand, it was done.

"Perfect," Kurt breathed "Now we just need 100 exactly like it. Can you do that?"

Kurt glanced at Harry worried that this last request would be too much but Harry just grinned at the chance to prove himself.

"Totally." Harry told him and with another flick of his wand the ornaments were before him.

"That's perfect! Now we just have to hang them I'll go get the tape." Harry laughed and Kurt looked at him in confusion.

"You underestimate me love. Just tell me how you want it to look." Kurt gaped at him for a second before he responded.

"About two feet apart around the edges and then in strings across the ceiling hanging slightly lower." Harry nodded and Kurt looked up to find them perfectly arranged. Harry looked up as well and tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Do you think they look better like this?" He asked flicking his wand and making it so each paper ball was turned to a lantern and little bits of different colored like flickered from within. Kurt gasped.

"It's perfect Harry thank you!" He exclaimed Harry grinned.

"Does that mean I get a kiss?" he asked teasing and Kurt immediately leaned in and began kissing all over his face. Harry laughed before reaching up and catching Kurt's face in his hands. He pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. Kurt sank into the kiss losing himself in the feel of it when the sound of a throat pointedly clearing jolted them apart. Kurt's dad quirked an eyebrow at them but didn't comment instead turning to look at the decorations.

"This place looks great boys. How'd you get the lights to do that?" He asked.

"Magic," Harry told him with a smirk and Burt nodded.

"Very nice. Well I was coming to see if you needed a hand getting things hung up but it looks like you've got things under control." He told them. Kurt nodded.

"Harry's amazing he made everything perfect."

"Well good. I'll go help Carole in the kitchen you guys stay here and wait for people to start showing up."

* * *

The party was a whirlwind of people and chatter. Harry met Kurt's roommates Rachel and Santana again. Technically he'd met them the night he and Kurt had started dating but he hadn't actually talked to them just seen them as he dragged Kurt away. Tonight he met them and really talked with them as well as listened to them talk to Kurt about returning to New York the following week and resuming classes. It made Harry nervous. He thought he knew where he stood with Kurt but so far Kurt had not mentioned what would happen when he went back to school.

Despite his nerves Harry enjoyed getting to know Kurt's friends and meeting the other people who lived in Lima. Some he knew because they were customers at the garage and Harry had fixed their cars but most were new to him. Later in the evening Harry saw Blaine slinking in with the other girl Tina at his side. Harry considered asking them to leave but didn't want to upset Kurt so instead he just kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't bother Kurt.

Shortly after Blaine arrived the older set began to filter off. Soon it was only a few adults and all of Kurt's Glee friends remained. Unsurprisingly that's when the singing started. Rachel started it off with a rousing rendition of Breathe by Faith Hill before disappearing with Finn for the rest of the evening. From there Santana and a girl named Quinn sang together some song about being friends. Beside him Kurt was dancing on the spot and watching his friends with bright happy eyes. Unable to help himself Harry leaned over and kissed him. When he pulled back Kurt suddenly looked thoughtful before stepping away from him.

"Wait here." Kurt told him then kissed him again before walking off. Harry shrugged and waited as the girls finished up their song. Just as they did the lights dimmed and Kurt walked over to the microphone in the part of the room they were using as a stage. Harry smiled as Kurt sought him out and flashed him timid smile before he began to speak.

"Okay everyone this is a song for Harry, whom most of you have just met tonight but who has been by my side this whole summer and has made things so much better for me."

Harry listened as the music swelled and soon Kurt's voice joined in.

"At last

My love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song

Oh yeah yeah

At last

The skies above are blue

My heart was wrapped up in clover

The night I looked at you

I found a dream, that I could speak to

A dream that I can call my own

I found a thrill to press my cheek to

A thrill that I have never known

Oh yeah yeah

You smiled, you smiled

Oh and then the spell was cast

And here we are in heaven

for you are mine...

At Last"

As Kurt drew his song to a close he moved closer and closer to Harry. Harry was waiting for him and met his lips with as kiss as the song concluded. Harry felt a rush of warmth even as he heard Kurt's friends cheer and catcall around them.

* * *

After the party concluded and Kurt had bid farewell to his friends for the night he and Harry lay in bed together. Kurt had had a wonderful time seeing everyone but was utterly wiped out after spending the day preparing as well. Beside him he felt Harry roll over to look at him. Kurt looked over at him and was met with Harry's wide green eyes studying him thoughtfully.

"So you go back to school next week. It wasn't really real for me until I heard your friends talking about it." Harry said his voice soft. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah." He replied his heart heavy in his chest.

"So I was thinking I would just apparate up to see you, but I wasn't sure what we would tell your roommates about me being there all the time." Kurt was confused.

"My roommates?" he asked and suddenly Harry looked worried.

"I mean you still do want to see me right? I mean I guess we never talked about it." As Harry spoke his voice got softer and softer as worry worked its way into his expression.

"No Of course I still want to see you!" Kurt exclaimed. "I just don't understand what that has to do with my roommates."

"Well because I'll be popping in all the time even though I'm supposed to be living in Lima working in your dads shop. I mean I could come less often. . ." He trailed off and Kurt frowned knowing Harry had made a good point.

"I'd like to see you as much as possible." Kurt told him softly and Harry's eyes lit up.

"I had another idea. What if I just got a place near your school? I was looking online and there are several places I think could work. So then I thought you could just visit me there but then I wanted to be sure to get one you'd like so I didn't buy one. Plus I also thought maybe if you want you could just live there with me. I mean. . .unless it's too soon." Harry gave Kurt a nervous look and after taking a moment to process through everything that Harry said a salient point stood out to him.

"You're asking me to move in with you?" He asked just to be certain. Harry bit his lip.

"It's too soon isn't it? I'm sorry I just-"

"I'd love to," Kurt cut him off and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend soundly on the lips.

The End

* * *

Author's note: I'm so Truly Deeply sorry about how long this took. I swear it didn't feel like a month! I got so caught up with my other stories and life stuff that somehow this fell by the wayside. Plus I spent a long time debating about Kurt's song. I wasn't sure it's what I wanted to go with (mostly because Etta James did it so perfectly). Ultimately though I completely stalled when I tried to pick something different.

I Hope you loved it. I may do an epilogue but I'm not sure.

Thank you all for reading it was all of your great reviews that took this from something I had planned to be no more than a few thousand words to what it is today!

Please review and let me know how you liked the ending


End file.
